


Завтра будет новый день...

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark, Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Psychology, Songfic, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Говорят, глаза мертвеца ничего не выражают. В них может отражаться лишь бездонное небо и деревянная крышка гроба. Это не так. Моя история — это история, которую вы никогда не расскажете своим детям. Это мелодия, что будут напевать друг другу странники у огня в пыльных харчевнях.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

Одна из наиболее важных вещей, составляющих собой кусочками пазла такую странную штуку как жизнь, это счастье. Счастье — это не просто эмоция, счастье — это оружие.

Если ты счастлив, ты можешь всё: взмахнуть невесомым мечом, разбив все горести в пыль, взлететь, когда ветер расправит невидимый парус своим тёплым дыханием, покорить горы, достать звёзды... 

_Стать кем угодно..._

Есть что-то воодушевляющее и угнетающее в том, что счастья нужно добиваться, но добившись, получить результат, не сравнимый ни с чем. Я всегда стараюсь сражаться с унынием, тоской, поэтому меня можно назвать человеком, находящимся в постоянном поиске... В поиске счастливых воспоминаний, чтобы забрать их себе. Я буквально ухватываюсь за беззаботный смех в темноте.

В жизни есть своя темнота, но в темноте этой — свет. Радость — это не неважно, не банально или неуместно, а счастье не просто необходимо для жизни, но им можно и нужно владеть как оружием ради себя и ради всего вокруг, чтобы сражаться против страшных вещей в этом мире. Порой мы поздно об этом узнаём, когда цепляемся за навязчивые идеи, как за мечты, забывая, что жизнь идёт, пока ты топчешься на месте, пытаясь дотянуться до несуществующего яблока, созданного твоими иллюзиями.

Я была абсолютно счастлива. Даже когда умирающий город кишмя кишел не знающими жалости и раскаяния воргенами.

Так уж вышло, что Гилнеас и его отважный король решили возвести Стену, которая изолировала бы его жителей от внешних угроз и настойчивых просьб о помощи, поступающих от других королевств. Гилнеасцы решили, что они вполне самодостаточны.

_Идиотская гордыня._

Когда Стену наконец возвели ценой тысяч, сложивших свою голову на этом масштабном строительстве, мало кто думал, что она будет не столько хорошо защищать, отгораживать от угроз снаружи, сколько эффектно запирать их _внутри_.

Всё бы ничего, никто бы и глазом не моргнул, но появился самозваный король Мёртвых и его армия Плети, и теперь толпы нежити напирали на северо-восточные ворота Стены. В отчаянии мы прибегли (Ну, как мы? Король, разумеется) к крайним мерам — решили вызвать из другого измерения неких спасателей, которые помогли бы нам в борьбе против армии мертвецов.

Однако "спасители" оказались тварями, ведомыми первобытными инстинктами.

_Кто бы сомневался._

Маловероятно было то, что эти существа будут послушны. Вскоре они перегрызали глотки не только Отрекшимся, но и солдатам Гилнеаса, что уж греха таить — обычным жителям тоже. Просто в один прекрасный день, после очередной схватки и попытки отогнать армию Плети от Стены, воргенов словно не стало. Словно тени в ночи, они растворилась в тумане, не оставив и следа. Только горы трупов, как своих, так и чужих, кровь, стекающая с клинков липкой жижей, напоминала о произошедшем.

Вскоре после того события, в уличной потасовке, когда началась активная эвакуация жителей города, меня цапнула одна из этих тварей.

Я до сих пор жалею, что со мной не было мастифа. Ворген возник из неоткуда, моей хвалёной незамедлительной реакции хватило лишь на то, чтобы не свалиться на землю нашинкованным, кровоточащим трупом.

Чёрт меня дернул вырваться от всех, дабы погрустить, проходя по таким знакомым и родным улочкам любимого города, вдыхая полной грудью запах увядших цветов и канувшего в небытие детства. Я шла меж домов, огибая горы мусора. 

_Любимый город._

_Родной Гилнеас._

~~Во что ты превращаешься?~~

Город, который никогда не станет прежним, жителям которого остаётся лишь молиться о возвращении счастливых времён... _молиться впустую..._

То, что я стану одной из этих тварей, было очевидно. Иначе как объяснить толпы зверюг, разодетых по гилнеасской моде? Будь эти твари разумными, они бы разорвали на себе эти отвратительные одежды, покрытые слоями пыли, грязи и крови, но нет.

Заражение проходило постепенно: с каждым днём опухоль вокруг раны увеличивалась и краснела; после начала безумно чесаться — я стирала кожу ногтями до крови; потом и вовсе слегла с лихорадкой.

Тело мучительно жгло. Настоящего пламени не было, но рана пылала — и огонь, снедавший её, распространялся на все тело, проникая в каждую клеточку. Он заползал в грудь, тёк по венам на шее и просачивался прямо в голову.

Большинство солдат слегло с той же "хворью", и, увы, не каждый смог пережить её. Горы трупов скидывали в яму за городом, чтобы после сжечь. 

Что произошло со мной дальше, я помню смутно, лишь знаю, что чувствовала безумную ярость: хотелось грызть, рвать и убивать.

Хотелось _умереть_.

Какая ирония: защитники стали _палачами_!

От смерти меня и некоторых других спасла королевская воля и чудесные знания и умения одного алхимика. Зельевар придумал снадобье, притупляющее необузданные звериные инстинкты, а король решил, что в нас осталось хоть что-то человеческое, чтобы бороться против нежити, спасая невинные души простых жителей. Я долго задавалась вопросом, почему же он был так добр к нам.

Как я уже говорила, даже тогда я была счастлива. Став зверем, я, наконец, почувствовала себя в полноценный мере _человеком_. Как бы странно это ни звучало.

Сначала меня не принимали, каждый считал своим долгом бросить на меня взгляд свысока, взгляд, полный холодного безразличия, а порой — легкого любопытства, словно я была скучноватой участницей предварительного шоу перед наполовину пристойным мероприятием.

Где раньше искрилась радость, теперь зияла дыра. Раньше никто не смотрел на меня с ужасом, раньше я была со всеми на равных. Но что теперь? Почему звёзды позволили этому случиться? Как же долго я задавалась этим вопросом, приплетая сюда смешное "воля судьбы", но потом поняла, что все — в моих руках, и то, что произошло, могло быть иначе. Стоило только быть внимательнее.

Когда в глазах моих сослуживцев сквозило что-то, граничащее с презрением и жалостью, я начинала бессильно рычать про себя, перебарывая навязчивое желание крепко обхватить плечи руками и хорошенько себя пожалеть.

Глупая, даже тогда я была счастливей любого. Я до сих пор могла стать кем угодно, достать Вам самую далёкую звезду.

Для себя я сделала вывод, отпечатавшийся мерзким клеймом на моём сердце: людям свойственно бояться и сторониться нового, однако после они привыкают, но _не забывают_. Так случилось и со мной.

Всё складывалось как нельзя лучше: толпы мертвецов медленно начинали редеть, мы с переменным успехом отбивали выпады Плети, как следствие, напряжение в народе поубавилось, меня приняли совсем, как будто и не было никогда безумной ярости, сверкавшей в моих глазах, а после — в глазах моих палачей.

Казалось бы, всё пришло в норму, но произошло то, что как по щелчку пальцев, по мановению волшебной палочки закопало меня, что оставило свой отвратительный след на моей жизни. 

Просто однажды пришёл день, когда то единственно важное, что я имела, у меня бесчеловечно отняли, когда мой мир оказался разорван в клочья и оставлен напоминанием в виде алого следа, темнеющего пятна на странице моей биографии...

_День моей смерти._


	2. Прах к праху

**_«Боль холодной рукой прикоснулась ко мне, оказалась душа в западне»_ **

**— Эпидемия «Дорога домой»**

Солнечные лучи, такие редкие гости тут, прорываясь сквозь пелену серых туч, умудряются одаривать своим сиянием маленькую полянку, что недалеко от города. Звуки битвы и иногда прорывающегося смеха, отражаясь от окружавших полянку стволов деревьев, проносятся эхом над местностью. На шпагах сражались два человека. Один из них с напускной скукой, как бы нехотя, отражал все удары противника. Оставалось только зевнуть. У другого же человека было видно, как брови сошлись на переносице, губы сомкнулись в тонкую линию, а спина напряглась, как струна. Он делал выпады, но соперник с ленцой отбивался от них, как от назойливой мухи. Даже в таком случае, мальчик не терял уверенности и решительного огонька в глазах. Его противник был больше, но мальчишка всё пытался выискать брешь в броне наставницы.

Когда он думал, что воительница не догадывается о его намерениях, он разгонялся и летел, казалось, быстрее ветра, чтобы нанести укол. Но наставница, ловко подмечая назревающие атаки, легко парировала каждую.

По лбу мальчишки тонкими струйками тёк пот, вскоре прерывистое дыхание превратилось в легкие хрипы, но, не сдаваясь, он наконец-таки уколол противника.

Радостно взвизгнув и подпрыгнув, он бросил шпагу и плюхнулся на сухую землю.

— Это было трудно, признаю, но не сложнее пареного снолиста, — горделиво заявил он, тыльной стороной ладони стирая стекающий со лба пот.

Мальчишка буквально светился от счастья. Наставница смотрела на него с улыбкой, в её глазах застыло удивление и что-то похожее на гордость.

Парень уже вознамерился сказать что-то ещё, но, подумав, покачал головой и задал единственный вопрос:

— Ты ведь мне не поддавалась? — безразлично спросил он. Но наставница-то уловила в его интонации нотки надежды.

Она ласково потрепала по голове юнца и, улыбнувшись, очень серьёзно проговорила:

— Ни в коем случае, в этом же нет чести.

Что-то в её голосе заставило мальчика признать: она не обманывает, да и зачем?

Сквозь пелену облаков было видно, как горизонт покрывался рубиновым пледом, излучая причудливый свет — солнце медленно завершало свой дневной цикл.

Совсем скоро ночи станут темнее и насыщеннее, ненастные метели и вьюги заменят проливные дожди. А пока только сизый туман да порхающие золотые бабочки листьев будут сопровождать всякого странника.

На мгновенье солнечные лучи спрятал массивный слой вновь наплывших туч и мелко заморосил дождик. Вдалеке солнце, которое так настойчиво и трепетно прячут покровительственные тучи, ещё могло дарить свой свет, и теперь, благодаря этому дикому сочетанию где-то рядом с горизонтом возникла радуга.

_Забавно._

Когда всё вокруг поглощено бесчисленными войнами и кровопролитиями, она взмыла в небеса — и ныне растворяется в молоке заката, чуть припозднившегося сегодня, словно стараясь как можно дольше продержать на святом свитке силуэт небесного светила.

Дождь не смутил ни ученика, ни наставника. Мальчик, не прикрываясь от назойливых капель, развернулся и посмотрел на радугу — символ надежды. Лицо, покрытое веснушками озарила беззаботная улыбка — улыбка, которая бывает лишь тогда, когда на краткий миг забываешь о том, что творится вокруг тебя, как будто громадная туча, нависшая над тобой, отплывает куда-то в сторону, на второй план.

Девушка же подставила лицо тёплым каплям, наслаждаясь погодой. Каждый вздох, запах мокрой травы, прохладный воздух, овевающий лицо, — какие сокровища! Вдохнув полной грудью и вытянув руки, потянулась. И казалось ей, что она могла так сидеть целую вечность, потому что больше ничего и не нужно было.

Когда дождь усилился пришлось нехотя подняться и позаботиться, если не о себе, то об этом мальчугане, жизнь в котором била ключом.

«Он станет достойным членом королевской гвардии, а может, даже и её командующим», — с гордостью за своего подопечного подумала она.

— Пошли, парень, твоя тётка не простит мне простывшего отрока, — она хлопнула его по плечу и, подхватив свою шпагу, пошла в сторону города.

Не прячась от дождя, она спокойно, не останавливаясь шла вперёд. Вскоре её слух догнал торопливый топот: мальчуган, запыхавшись, поравнялся с ней. Его тёмные волосы намокли и теперь липли ко лбу, но лицо озаряла счастливая улыбка, а зелёные глаза светились.

— Я тебя победил.

Женщина, не сдержав улыбку, проговорила:

— Очень ценное наблюдение. Обычно ты не так внимателен. Но сегодня ты молодец.

Дальше они шли молча, не переговариваясь. Они проходили мимо тонких стволов, оканчивающихся коричнево-золотыми кронами, в которых щебетали, переговариваясь, какие-то птички.

С мысленной отстранённостью воительница подумала о том, как удивительно быстро меняется погода: ещё недавно от жарких лучей полуденного солнца было не спрятаться, а сейчас небо заволокли тучи, решившие выплакаться в жилетки незадачливым путникам. День клонился к ночи, медленно вытаскивая из-за пазухи красавицу Луну.

Вот они уже бредут по каменной кладке моста, под которым медленно течёт река, тихо перешёптываясь всплесками маленьких волн. Это совсем не отрезвляло, а пора было бы уже очнуться: город оккупируют неживые безмозглые марионетки короля Мёртвых, а внутри города ничуть не лучше — зверюги, не знающие пощады, но жаждущие… крови? Женщина насторожилась, вспоминая об опасности. От досады хотелось расплакаться — никогда нельзя забывать об опасности, если бы она это помнила, то по её венам не тёк бы сейчас багровый яд, разгоняемый упрямо бьющимся сердцем в каждую клеточку тела. Она старалась сдерживать зверя внутри, но с каждым разом это было всё труднее. И эта тренировка была сложнее скорее для неё, нежели для мальчика. Подумать только, сколько нужно усердия, чтобы сдержать то, что уже стало частью самого тебя.

Возможно, после той маленькой победы над Плетью её даже с этим… хм… «изъяном» и приняли в обществе, но всё равно сторонились, как будто она была заражена Чумой.

Собственно, _так оно было._

Зараза, что теперь разъедала нутро, поселила внутри женщины новых демонов, которые с такой лёгкостью прижились с её собственными. Она с трудом сдерживала их, рвущихся наружу из грудной клетки, пляшущих под собственные задорные дудки и едва не выскакивающих из глаз.

Во время битвы, да даже обычной тренировочной потасовки крошечные бесенята раздуваются до размеров элекка, грозя вырваться наружу.

Она понятия не имела, зачем пытается сдерживаться, не превращаясь в волка. Какую цель она преследовала? Конечно, она боялась реакции окружающих. Она никогда не забудет тот ужас и неверие, застывшие в неаккуратных жестах и глазах людей. Её репутация идёт впереди своей хозяйки. Возможно, если бы она была чуть старше, ей не было бы до этого дела, но сейчас неопытность и небольшие прожитые годы управляли разумом.

К безмерной радости последней, тренировка прошла без инцидентов. Ей не хотелось пугать мальчика, ей не хотелось огорчать родителей, которые, в общем-то, были против продолжения обучения своего ребёнка у «этой опасной твари», но командующий королевской стражи настоял. И она была ему безумно благодарна. Она бы свихнулась, если бы и мальчика у неё отобрали.

Женщина теоретически все ещё была капитаном гвардии Гилнеаса, но фактически… Люди готовы были идти за ней хоть в Преисподнюю, но теперь лишь некоторые оставили предрассудки и забыли… нет, не забыли, но смирились с тем, что стало с их командиром. Среди войск всё больше людей оказывались заражены. На самом деле, ей это было на руку. С каждым новым «разумным» воргеном в гвардии предвзятость уходила на второй план, но доверия не появлялось. Оно и понятно: слишком много невинных жизней унесли острые клыки и когти…

— Всё в порядке?

Голос паренька прервал поток её бесконечных мыслей. Его травянистые умные глаза, такие, которых нет ни у одного взрослого, горели заботой и чем-то ещё… пониманием? Быть того не может.

О чем он спросил? Всё ли в порядке? Она, не задумываясь, коротко кивнула, возвращая лицу привычное выражение беззаботности. Не нужно ничего ему знать о демонах, что рыли огромную кровавую яму у неё в голове.

На улицах было пустынно, лишь чёрные вороны перепрыгивали с вывески на вывеску, с любопытством наблюдая за людьми своими блестящими глазами-бусинками. В редких окнах можно было увидеть свет. В трактире, где ещё недавно было столь шумно и весело, теперь царила тишина, а на дверях висело «ЗАКРЫТО». Но ведь всё ещё наладится? Верно?

Они шли по площади Седогрива, которую окружали причудливо наклонившиеся домики. Поворот, ещё поворот, очередной мост, и они вышли к военному кварталу.

К тому времени ночь уже совсем захватила небо темным покрывалом с изображением краюшка Луны.

На пороге одного из домиков стояла женщина, как говорят, уже в летах, но ещё не совсем. От одного только её взгляда хотелось провалиться на месте в мир элементалей, где с тобой обошлись бы более гуманно.

Воительница с трудом сдержала раздражённый рык. Мальчик грустно улыбнулся ей и побежал к тётке, помахав на прощание. Она медленно пошла за своим учеником, чтобы, приличия ради, обменяться любезностями с этой женщиной, которая вполне могла быть живым доказательством того, что в Кратере Ун’Горо всё-таки живут огромные морщинистые рептилии.

Натянуто улыбнувшись, женщина помахала своей распухшей розовой ладошкой.

— _Здравствуйте._

— Здравствуйте, как прошло сегодняшнее занятие? Надеюсь, мой мальчик не доставил вам никаких хлопот? — ох, понятно, _в чей_ огород был этот булыжник.

— Нет, что вы, вовсе нет. Он был молодцом. Вы можете им гордиться, — улыбка была до того неестественной, что воительница удивилась, как её лицо ещё не свело судорогой. Повернувшись к мальчику, она спокойнее продолжила:

— Завтра продолжим, сорванец, больше я тебе спуску не дам.

Капитан уже развернулась, чтобы спокойно выдохнуть и вернуться к себе, но оклик тётушки заставил её обернуться и вновь задержать дыхание.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что я бы с огромным удовольствием пригласила вас разделить с нашей семьёй вечернюю трапезу, но боюсь получить отказ, — улыбка, появившаяся на лице этой старой ведьмы, добавила ей ещё больше морщин, что, к слову сказать, вовсе её не красило.

Насилу натянув _ту самую фальшивую улыбку_ , капитан произнесла:

— О, не переживайте, даже если я откажусь, то через неделю мы с вашей семьёй обязательно отобедаем вместе. Тыквовин как-никак.

Она мысленно добавила очко в свою пользу и, крутанувшись на носках сапог, пошла в сторону своего дома.

***

Город охватило такое забытое, такое будто бы невиданное ранее веселье. Повсюду: на порогах домов, на карнизах, на скамейках, на клумбах — восседали величественные тыквы с жутко забавными вырезами в виде глаз, рта, носа, из которых лился огонёк свечи. Множество этих огоньков были, кажется, единственными источниками света, но никого, в том числе и детишек, которые бегали с корзинками, собирали конфеты с «несчастных» жителей Гилнеаса, это не волновало. На площади стоит небывалое оживление, на лицах жителей играет улыбка. Удивительно, что они ещё не забыли, как это делается. Вот ребятня стремительно пронеслась мимо, чудом не сбив с ног воительницу. Даже на Тыквовин, хоть это и идеальное время для маскарада, ей стыдно и страшно появляться воргеном, потому, через силу улыбнувшись, она пошла дальше, пора было охотиться. Ночь — идеальное время для воргена.

Через плечо висит лук, на спине болтается колчан со стрелами, а на бедре в такт ходьбе потряхивается чехол с мечом.

У врат мирно посапывала, видя третий сон, пара стражников, освещаемых круглым блюдце луны. Вот через главные ворота въехала повозка, наверно, бродячих артистов, укрытая плотной тканью. Извозчик хлестнул поводьями по бокам тощей лошадёнки, которая, горестно заржав, двинулась в сторону главной площади города. Повозка, переваливаясь с боку на бок при каждом трясущемся движении лошади, проехала мимо капитана, обдав ту терпким запахом трав и эфиров и скрывшись за поворотом.

Проследив за повозкой, воительница повернулась к храпящим солдатам и, не долго думая, встряхнула каждого.

Мужчины дёрнулись, но скоро вскочили, извиняясь, краснея и бормоча что-то неразборчивое. Отдав честь и хмыкнув, капитан развернулась и продолжила свой путь.

Она уже почти достигла другого берега реки, как жуткие крики ужаса заставили её обернуться и недовольно прищуриться, отбросив всё и кинувшись на помощь, на этот безумный звук, что заставил сердце замереть и упасть в пятки.

Воительница не успела подумать, как внутренний зверь с радостным рёвом вырвался наружу, спрятав под своей личиной человеческий облик. На площади стояла неразбериха: жители сражались чем могли, стражники и воины отбивались мечами, а на них наседали живые трупы.

Гром ружий, скрежет металла, боевой клич и топот смешались в какофонию звуков. Запах, стоящий над полем брани, резал нос, не давая вдохнуть полной грудью, а живот скручивался в узел от вида разлагающейся «живой» плоти, что пожрала павшего воина и приступала к другому.

А позади всего этого стояла _та-самая-повозка_.

От досады хотелось с размаху стукнуть себя по голове. Какой идиоткой надо быть, чтобы спокойно пропустить мимо бродячих актеров, даже не осмотрев хорошенько то, что они везут с собой? Мысленно уничтожив незадачливую стражу и отбранив себя за глупость, она ринулась в бой.

Как же, кто же будет ожидать нападение врага да ещё и в праздник? Никто бы и внимания не обратил на появление мертвецов, пока те любезно им не помахали своими костлявыми руками. Нежить атаковала центральную площадь, унося сотни жизней в пучину боли и страданий, а рыцарь смерти, привезший живые трупы, воскрешал погибших горожан и стражников, пополняя ряды маленькой армии павшими армии противника. И женщины, и старики, и дети падали замертво и восставали вновь, попадая в тюрьму тьмы и страдания из-за проклятия, что создал Король-лич.

От увиденного хотелось спрятаться в каком-нибудь укромном уголке и дать волю слезам. Но нет, она упорно размахивала мечом, обезглавливая то одного, то другого трупа, тела которых рассыпались на лоскутки человеческой, животной кожи, сшитые неумелым мастером. Какая мерзость!

Было глупо не увидеть превосходство армии Плети. На место одного павшего (действительно павшего) приходило двое других.

Хмыкнув, воительница понеслась навстречу рыцарю смерти, так свободно распространявшему проклятие. На её пути встало поганище. Его тело, собранное из кусков кожи многочисленных животных, вызывало отвращение и рвотные позывы. Он посильнее обхватил свой маленький топор и кинулся в атаку. Даже воргеном она была намного ниже, и с трудом отбивала каждый выпад этого отвратительного танка. Изловчившись, она пырнула его мечом по глазам.

Учили же: поганищ мечом не одолеть, ищи порох!

Отпрыгнув от твари, воительница судорожно осмотрелась: около скамьи лежало два трупа нежити, сундук с вещами (кто-то начал эвакуироваться, да не успел) и, о чудо, бочка пороха. Она вытянула шнурок из сапога и засунула один его конец в бочку, прижав деревянной крышкой. Вытащив из голенного кармана нож и раздобыв камень, она огляделась, ища глазами ту огромную тварь, подожгла один конец шнурка и, подхватив бочку, побежала к нему. Чудище дезориентированно ходило из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти ту назойливую муху, что лишила его зрения. Она запрыгнула ему на спину, держа бочку под мышкой, насадила бочку на голову поганища и соскользнула со спины, стараясь отойти подальше и возобновляя свой путь к рыцарю смерти.

Позади рвануло, куски плоти и гнилая кровь разнеслись по всей площади.

Вокруг не осталось никого, лишь армия живых скалящихся мертвецов. Медленно они начинали смыкать круг, окружая воительницу. Из последних сил она рванулась, обрушивая свой меч на головы нежити. Она рвала и метала, обезглавливая каждого трупа, вставшего на пути.

Внезапно спину пронзила нестерпимая боль, подогнувшая колени и заставившая свалиться на землю от неожиданности. Кашель сотряс тело, оставив на земле капли крови. Что-то тёплое потекло по подбородку воительницы.

«Только не так…» — промелькнуло у неё в голове. Её расфокусирующийся взгляд привлекла праздничная тыква, свеча которой ярко освещала пространство вокруг неё. И сейчас для капитана существовала лишь одна свеча, один крошечный огонёк посреди этой безмолвной надвигающейся черноты, распахнувшей свои мягкие крылья.

Вот перешептывания мертвецов превращаются в такую убаюкивающую тишину, а холод — в долгожданное тепло. Близок час забвения, в котором эхом отобьют последние удары её сердца.

Боли почти нет, кажется, она вытекает вместе с кровью, которую упорно разгоняет сердце, бьющееся и трепыхающееся будто пойманная пташка. Глупое сердце, неужели ты не понимаешь, что всё кончено? Прекрати, останови эти бессмысленные толчки к поддержанию жизни!

Запах надвигающейся темноты становится таким густым, что трудно дышать.

Ещё немного, и боль уйдет. Испарится, будто её и не было…

Но что-то мешает уйти, что-то насильно вытягивает воительницу на поверхность, обратно в этот омут агонии. Вытягивают что-то, без чего нельзя уйти… против её воли.

Она что-то кричит, надрывает глотку, но слова растворяются ночью в молоке рассвета, в пустоте.

Резкий толчок выудил её на поверхность этой мутной воды, заставив безумно начать глотать ртом воздух, а глаза в панике распахнуться.

Первое, что она увидела, это мрачные своды некрополя, покрытые гнилостно-зеленой плесенью, которые так хорошо отражали эхо душераздирающих криков павших.

Осознание приходит внезапно, как гром среди ясного неба. Становится понятно: та жизнь, та прошлая жизнь утрачена навеки. И эти жуткие вопли — вопли тех, кто скоро станет такой, как она.

Упрямое сердце, в котором теперь поселилась боль, переполняющая его в эти минуты отчаяния, продолжало биться в груди, постепенно затихая. Боль была ни с чем не сравнима.

В голове поселилась неведомая и пока неизвестная идея-фикс, начинавшая заполнять всё сознание, нечестивая мощь переполняла тело, создавая иллюзию всемогущества, вседозволенности. Такой силой она не обладала ещё никогда, но это было похоже на безумие. Ей вовсе не хотелось этого. Неужели такой будет её вечность, полная боли, сумрака и страдания? До чего же ненавистно было осознавать, что она не сможет умереть снова — тело её, как камень, навечно сковало душу в этом дьявольском обличии. Хочется выйти из всех этих стен и преград, броситься вниз и раствориться. Стать пустотой.

_Она должна была умереть._


	3. Где же ваш Свет сейчас, рыцари?

**_«Просто, чтобы каждый знал,  
Что всему, что он искал,  
Скоро тлеть углем в золе,  
Скоро гнить в сырой земле»_ **

**— Мельница «Мертвец»**

Тело подхватили руки. Руки были будто бы сотканы из ветра, из холодного ветра. Лицо обдало свежим воздухом. Открывать глаза не хотелось, единственное, что было важно — это прохладный кислород, медленно наполнявший лёгкие.

Она чувствовала под собой огромную высоту, могла представить верхушки сосен, проплывающих мимо, пока эти руки держали тело под подмышками. Стоило чуть дернуться и она точно забудется вечным сном. Небывалая жажда жизни наполнила собой все существо. Идея сброситься с огромной высоты показалась просто абсурдной. Представьте себе, что вы очутились между двух огней. Само ваше существование противоестественно, противозаконно, но вы прожили так мало, ничего не успели, поэтому вы бы не только безумно хотели собственной смерти, но и отчаянно желали жить.

Поэтому сейчас одни черти, ожившие в груди, до задушенного хрипа натягивают свои поводки, впиваясь ошейниками в тощие глотки, требуя и дальше лететь безжизненным трупом, не подавая признаков жизни. Другие же сучат хвостами, порываясь назад, к свободе, к бесконечной пропасти, так сладко распахнувшей свои покровительственные объятия.

И каждый демон рвётся в свою сторону, так, что вот-вот раздерут спину.

Бороться или бежать: это был бы выбор героя. _Героический, но бессмысленный._ Её смерть ни к чему бы не привела. Или.?

Вскоре внутренним прениям пришлось остановиться — полет, такой мучительный полет, закончился, холодные руки опустили тело на твердую землю.

Запястья сковали мерзлым металлом, заставив цепи противно звякнуть. Любопытство взяло верх и вынудило открыть глаза. Тёмные своды некрополя заставили поежиться, у стены стояли высокие кузни и стойки с оружием. В дальнем углу восседало на большом мешке, запачканным багровыми пятнами, поганище, в двух из шести рук которого были такие знакомые маленькие топорики. Она даже сначала удивилась, почему эта мерзость не начала недоуменно на неё поглядывать, обдумывая, под каким углом лучше оторвать ей голову. А потом вспомнила, _что_ она теперь.

Она осмотрелась, в нише, где её приковали наручниками к стене, она была не одна. Напротив сидел ещё один живой труп, чем-то отдаленно напоминающий человека. Он сидел понурившись и опустив голову, казалось, что он не двигается вовсе, но тут, будто почувствовав взгляд воительницы, он медленно поднял голову.

Вы ведь знаете, как выглядят глаза нормального здорового человека? Так вот, его глаза больше не светились тем жизнерадостным светом, они излучали вселенскую усталость, а в мешках под глазами можно было носить картошку. Кажется, что он вот-вот осыпется пеплом, будто его и не было вовсе. Он сдался. Он просто сдался.

Ей захотелось расплакаться от отчаяния и презрения к себе и этому невольнику, взгляд которого был полон безразличия и какой-то отчужденной холодности.

Неожиданно замогильный голос, как будто пепел и пламя, ворвался в голову, чтобы устроить свой пламенный пир и поджечь льдом барабанные перепонки, разрезал тишину:

— Этого, — рыцарь смерти указал своим длинным уродливым пальцем на её соседа.

Узник начал дергаться, издавая страшные звуки и сотрясаясь в судорогах.

— Какая боль… я не могу больше терпеть… умоляю, прекратите это!

Рыцарь смерти опустил руку, присел на одно колено и, сузив глаза, прошипел:

— Жалкое зрелище… Бесполезное создание… — если бы только взглядом можно было убить, то этот несчастный был бы уже действительно мертв. — Я вынес свой вердикт. Ты недостоин стать одним из нас…

Он встал и, оглядевшись в поисках чего-то, безжалостно проговорил:

— Уничтожить.

Из-за широкой спины рыцаря смерти показался тощий старый некромант:

— Да, повелитель, — прощебетал он, повернувшись и вскинув руки к каменному своду. — Восстаньте, слуги. Пробудитесь и пожрите тело ничтожества!

С каждым словом старика со всех сторон прибегали вурдалаки. Она в панике закрыла глаза, чтобы сразу же их распахнуть и оглянуться: никто ли этого не заметил, никто ли не заметил её страха, заставившего подпрыгнуть в груди мертвое сердце.

Вурдалаки окружили несчастного, затем в быстром, размытом движении прыгнули на человека, обнажив пасть.

Мужчина закричал, и кровь брызнула на каменный невосприимчивый и безразличный ко всему пол.

Девушка дёрнулась. Отвернуться не помогло: она все ещё могла слышать эти непередаваемые звуки. Разрывающие, чавкающие, хрустящие. Они начались так же быстро, как и закончились. А вурдалаки разбежались, оставляя за собой багровые дорожки быстро остывающей крови.

Рыцарь смерти посмотрел на неё. Было в этом взгляде что-то такое, что заставило сердце болезненно подпрыгнуть и сжаться в грудной клетке. Хотелось исчезнуть, раствориться, только бы лёд этих глаз не прожигал сейчас её, будто смотря и видя насквозь.

Его мерзкий серовато-синий палец, покрытый струпьями, указал на неё:

— Эту…

Невидимая аура окружила тело, наполнив гнилостным воздухом лёгкие. Боль беззаботно поигрывала на струнах сухожилий и артерий. Кровь, подступившая к горлу, стала отступать. Хотелось плакать, звать на помощь, но через огромные усилия ей удалось сдержать себя. Сквозь боль она различила голос в голове, один единственный голос, пытающийся сломать что-то внутри. Что-то очень важное для мира живых, что-то без чего нельзя существовать. Она чувствовала, как это «что-то» уже еле сдерживается, чтобы не надломиться пополам.

Она поняла, что единственный способ спасти это — принять то, что этот голос пытается донести. Принять новую себя. Принять то, что теперь она, как марионетка, должна будет служить тому, кто сделал её такой. Тому, кто уничтожил все то, чем она жила. Тому, кто теперь будет её повелителем, тому, ради кого она должна будет жертвовать всем — Королю-Личу.

Расслабившись, она позволила этому контролировать себя, позволила этому залезть в свою голову. «Чтобы выжить…», — эта идея набатом стучала, отдаваясь тихими и бесполезными ударами сердца в клетке груди.

Она отбросила этот лишний сейчас вопрос «Зачем?» и насилу успокоила дикий ритм, спрятав все свои мысли как можно дальше, в самый потаенный уголок души. Поборов боль, она произнесла, постаравшись вложить в свой голос как можно больше обожания и страсти:

— Как много энергии… какая сила… но… я жажду большего!

Брови (хотя, скорее, то, что от них осталось) рыцаря смерти поползли на лоб — он явно не ожидал такой прыти от неё.

— Только посмотрите: какая стойкость, какая сила сокрыта в этом существе! Мы воскресили истинного героя! — радостно протараторил он, казалось, будто льдинки разлетались во все стороны, оставляя невидимые, но болевые царапинки. — Возложите на неё одеяния, приличествующие вестнику Рыцарей Акеруса!

Некромант, с обожанием взглянув на рыцаря смерти и подобострастно раскланявшись, произнёс:

— Будет сделано, инструктор, — после чего исчез, чтобы скоро вернуться, неся в костлявых ручонках одежды. Это были чёрные, слегка потертые штаны, от запаха которых можно сразу забыться вечным сном, латная кофта, запятнанная какой-то пылью, кожаные сапоги, которые, кажется, вот-вот запросят каши и плащ с капюшоном.

Внутренне передернувшись от отвращения, она стала ждать, что скажут после.

— Слушай, рыцарь смерти… Ты будешь звать меня инструктор Разувий.

Цепи упали к её ногам. Она могла бы сбежать, могла бы напасть на рыцаря смерти, но не стала делать ничего из этого. «Ещё не время», — подсказал внутренний голос. Она поняла, что больше не чувствует того, что должна была. «Должна была раньше, когда была жива», — поправила она себя. Голод, усталость пропали, как и всех неупокоившихся, её это больше не тревожило. Потерев серые запястья, она обратила внимание на инструктора, который внимательно её разглядывал, как бы проверяя, не ошибся ли он.

Воительница выбралась из ниши и огляделась: её могила и тюрьма оказалась огромной каменной коробкой, покрытой гнилостного цвета плесенью. Под потолком расположились нетопыри, у балкона, шипя и периодически взмахивая крыльями, стояли грифоны-скелеты, а под ногами иногда встречались паразиты, вроде толстых уродливых тараканов. В центре балкона полыхал алыми всполохами портал. Вокруг у стен были симметрично расположены три кузни, сплевывающие на бетонный пол светящиеся угольки. Вот через балкон влетела валькирия, держа безжизненно болтающийся труп — очередной актёр этого безумного спектакля смерти, ещё один будущий рыцарь «Акеруса», как сказал Разувий, или корм для червей. Женщина опустила свою ношу и цепи, будто повинуясь невербальному приказу, двинулись к запястьям и щиколоткам узника.

Это был эльф.

Он осторожно поднял подбородок, присматриваясь к окружившему его новому миру, закрывшему для него путь в мир старый с громким хлопком; будто захлопнулась крышка гроба, а ты живой-здоровый лежишь, ждёшь своей участи, даже не пытаясь толкнуть злосчастную деревяшку. Лишь ожидая. Ожидая спасительное удушье, которое наступит так скоро. Глаза эльфа, которые обычно у всех горят живым голубым огнём, сейчас потухли и лишь слегка подергивающиеся длинные уши говорили о том, что он ещё не совсем мертв. Пересохшие губы дернулись, но звука не последовало. Потом кашель сотряс дряхлое тело, и эльф прошелестел:

— Убейте меня, молю…

Он сказал это так тихо, что, казалось, только она услышала его мольбу. Он с минуту смотрел на неё, после чего его глаза закатились и он откинулся спиной на стену.

Презрительно сплюнув, Инструктор Разувий отвлёк её, указав на оружейную стойку рядом с полыхающей кузней:

— Твой меч — продолжение твоей руки, продолжение тебя самой, твоей сущности. Без своего меча ты — ничто. Помни об этом всегда, юный ученик.

Она в нерешительности потопталась на месте, после чего подошла к стойке и стала разглядывать мечи. Все ещё помня и того мужчину, которого сожрали вурдалаки, и эльфа, которого ждёт участь явно не лучше.

Было оружие на все лады: с прямым клинком, с изогнутым назад или вперёд, с идеально защищающей запястье гардой и без неё. Её глаза наткнулись на то, что её безумно заинтересовало. Она поскорее вытащила меч и сделала им пару рассекающих ударов в воздухе.

— Обоюдоострый саронитовый меч с бронзовой рукоятью… Отличный выбор! — порадовался инструктор. — А теперь — оставь свою собственную руну на нем!

Она, не долго думая, как будто это было заложено у нее в «программе», опустила меч в полыхающее пламя. На клинке плавно выступили ядовито-зеленые символы.

— Ты будешь нести смерть и разрушение. Нет пощады твоим врагам, и да будет страшен удел тех, кто бросит тебе вызов, — проговорил Разувий, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. — Смерть тем, кто противостоит нам! Ты помечена силой нечестивости, какая редкость!

Она тупо посмотрела на Разувия, почувствовав такую бездонную пустоту внутри, что даже собственные черти под рёбрами заунывно завыли и подняли свои косматые головы. Зашевелились, цепляя костлявыми спинами нутро. Обнажили когти, точа их о кости. И легонько подули на сердце.

Они будто предчувствовали то, что произойдёт дальше, будто ожидали этого, ожидали своего часа.

— Внемли гласу своего повелителя! Он зовёт тебя! — торжественно произнёс Разувий.

— Докажи свою преданность королю Мёртвых… уничтожив недостойного, — презрительный взгляд инструктора упал на несчастного эльфа.

Его слова ударили по барабанным перепонкам, оглушив. Она не знала, что делать, она была не готова _«уничтожать»_ , она была не готова _«убивать»_ …

Со страхом она посмотрела на свой меч. С трудом понимая, _что_ она творит, воительница выпустила внутреннего зверя и с разбегу вонзила клинок в грудную клетку эльфа.

Последний начал судорожно кашлять, захлебываясь собственной кровью, которая ещё осталась в теле после смерти. В его глазах теперь не было ничего, и бездыханный труп свалился, ударившись оземь.

Она отчаянно пыталась себя убедить, что он этого хотел, хотел поскорее уйти в мир иной. Но кто же предпочтёт скорую, но болезненную смерть вечным скитаниям?

_Явно не она._

— Расскажи, как имя твоё, посвящённый?

Мелкая дрожь все ещё сотрясала тело, она не сразу поняла, что обращаются к ней. Сейчас перед ней был только остывающий труп и стекающая с клинка липкая жидкость. Разувий кашлянул, обращая на себя внимание. Срывающимся голосом она проговорила:

— Мелисса.

Теперь она могла быть кем угодно, потому что стала всем, что _ненавидела_.


	4. Упивайся страданием...

**_«Бес в пыльной одежде,  
Перештопанной прежде,  
С Мыса Доброй Надежды  
И Злых Перемен.»_ **

**— Мельница «Бес джиги»**

Необъятное чувство — хочется сбежать. Но каждый день прибывающие в Акерус все новые и новые будущие солдаты армии Плети не время —им некуда бежать.

Ежедневные тренировки, танцы с манекенами не изнуряют, а только воодушевляют, будоражат остывшую кровь, и это пугает. Когда голова очередной набитой соломой куклы с треском рвущихся нитей отлетает, каждая поджилка начинает радостно трястись, будто бы в ожидании чего-то. Чего-то непонятного, страшного, пугающего. _Жуткого._

Кажется, ещё немного и она сойдёт с ума, пустит тьму в своё существо и спустит с цепей внутренних чертей. Ей чужд сон, оттого приходится ещё больше времени проводить с теми, кто считает её своей, кто мало чем отличается от змей, готовых в любой момент вцепиться в твою глотку, кого Разувий ласково называет «соратниками». Она не знала, что её заставляло быть терпимой к этому сброду, но она держалась: не жалела себя и каждый день упорно тренировалась, тренировалась, чтобы «обрушить силы Тьмы на мир живых», тренировалась, чтобы уничтожать непокорных, тренировалась, чтобы спастись, чтобы _уничтожить своих учителей._

Она никогда не забудет эльфа, убитого её мечом. Клинок тогда зашёлся ходуном в её руках, но она того и не заметила. Она не убивала раньше, даже по службе не приходилось. Почему? Потому что не она выносила приговоры. Ибо наказывает тот, кто и обвиняет. Да, она ловила провинившихся, отводила на эшафот, но не более. Она никогда бы в жизни не обесчестила себя, напав на безоружного, потому что честь для воина занимает далеко не последнее место. _Но то было раньше._

Она помнит всё в мельчайших деталях, но так, будто не она было актером этого безумного бала-маскарада, как будто все это было не с ней. Она помнит, помнит, как клинок пронзил сотрясающуюся от кашля грудь, как жутко хрустнули ломающиеся кости, как свет голубых глаз вспыхнул, чтобы погаснуть навсегда, и как неведомая волна охватила все её существо и сцепила тело и сознание в своих страшных когтях, нашептывая что-то о непобедимой мощи и обещая величие и власть.

Видимо, для неё честь — это пустой звук.

Было мерзко от самой себя прикрываться отговорками вроде «иначе никак» или «каждый сам за себя». Но правда налицо: в этом отвратительном месте, где сложившие головы на поле боя солдаты восстают, чтобы предавать все свои идеалы и веру, может выжить только сильнейший.

Она неплохо могла сражаться на мечах и в рукопашном бою, наверно, именно поэтому Разувий смотрел на неё как-то иначе, с каким-то восторженным ожиданием. Однако это явно не может означать, что он полностью ей доверяет. Мерзкий червячок сомнения мог забраться ему в голову в любой момент и подорвать всю паутину, что она так упорно наплела. 

Порой ей хотелось обхватить собственную голову и сдавливать её руками, пока она не треснет, как тыква, пока все проблемы, которые с завидным упорством создают себе извилины серого вещества, не вытекут вместе с мозгом, пока каждый демон, кашляя, не выползет, чтобы заутробно завыть и умереть вместе с хозяйкой.

Акерус, как оказалось, не просто бетонная коробка, но парящий зиккурат, под которым раскинулись земли Алого Ордена, по-видимому последнего поселения людей в этих землях, которых ещё не коснулась Чума.

А она готовится к нападению. Ежедневные тренировки тому подтверждение. Новых рыцарей смерти учат, точно заповеди, убивать тех, кто не желает покориться воле господина. И Алый Орден, по словам Разувия, лишь скопление непокорных тараканов, которые годятся лишь для того, чтобы сапог Плети размазал их внутренности по новой территории Короля-лича.

Периодически её отправляли в Разлом Смерти, место, находящееся под парящим Акерусом. Сегодня был один из таких дней.

— Нам нужно выступать, рыцари смерти, скоро легион Плети обрушит на этих людишек всю свою мощь и займёт эти земли! — торжественно провозгласил Разувий. — Слушайте и внимайте зову своего Короля! Слышите? Он требует крови! Он требует победы! Обрушьте же всё своё нечестивое могущество на Алый Орден и изотрите его с лица Азерота!

Послышался одобрительный гул, который потонул в раскатах другого голоса, голоса, с которым не сравнится жуткий голос инструктора. Он разнесся по некрополю… или только у Мелиссы в голове? Эхо било изнутри набатом. Голос был высокий, ледяной и ясный. Невозможно было определить, откуда он исходит: казалось, будто говорят сами стены или не говорит никто вовсе.

— _Все что составляет мою сущность: злость, безжалостность, отмщение — я вкладываю в тебя, достойнейший рыцарь смерти._

Сейчас эти хваленые «достойнейшие» рыцари были похожи на группку испуганных детей, жмущихся друг к другу. Истинные герои же постарались и сразу же взяли себя в руки, придав своему мертвому лицу самое невозмутимое выражение, как у _мертвеца_ в гробу.

Другие же жадно вникали в каждое слово своего господина, казалось, ещё немного и из их гнилых разинутых пастей потечёт слюна. 

— _Я даровал тебе бессмертие, ибо тебе суждено стать вестником новой, темной эры Плети._

_Узри же земли, лежащие перед тобой. Видишь ли ты, как Алый Орден тщетно пытается разрушить созданное нами? Видишь батальоны Последней Надежды, бросающие вызов войскам Плети в Чумных Землях? Все они должны поплатиться за свое упрямство._

На мгновение наступила полная тишина, та тишина, что давит на барабанные перепонки и ломает своим шумом каменные стены. 

— _Ты станешь моим возмездием, и страшен будет удел тех, кто встанет у тебя на пути. Иди же и взгляни в лицо своей судьбе, мой рыцарь смерти!_

Голос замолк, оставив после себя неприятное ощущение пустоты, хотелось, чтобы он был вместе с тобой всегда, всегда что-нибудь говорил, приказывал, она бы все исполнила, лишь бы он не замолкал. 

Секундное затишье разорвали радостные возгласы. Воодушевленные рыцари смерти поспешили на балкон к грифонам, к этим огромным жутким зверям, собранным как из костяного конструктора. Будь у них перья, которые можно было бы случайно вырвать, эта тварь, несомненно, не осталась бы в долгу, оттяпав своим массивным клювом ногу, руку или ещё что-нибудь выпирающее и, несомненно, _ненужное_ незадачливому наезднику.

То ли угрожающий взгляд мертвых птиц, то ли пробегающие мимо рыцари смерти, пихающие её плечами, но что-то заставило воительницу очнуться от транса, в который ввёл голос Короля-Лича.

Она не знала, как охарактеризовать своё теперешнее состояние, разве только воительница могла вспомнить событие, когда она едва не утонула, накормив лёгкие пресной водой. В тот день Мелисса пыталась догнать пеструю бабочку. Девочка все ещё неслась за ней, когда та уже пролетала над поверхностью озерца близ Гилнеаса. Мелисса споткнулась и полетела в холодную воду. Отец сразу бросился за ней, даже не сбросив расшитого золотыми нитями мундира. Она помнит отцовские руки, крепко сжимавшие её тело в объятиях, так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он вытащил их обоих из мелководья и, лишь убедившись, что с Мелиссой все в порядке, отругал её.

Сейчас ей вспомнилось то пребывание под водой: губы онемели, ноги отказывались повиноваться, перед глазами стояла плотная пелена; неприятное сознание того, что она не знает, в какую сторону двигаться, не оставляло её. Поверхность, выход, источник света казались так далеко, что она не знала, как отсюда выбраться. Всё смешалось, она судорожно распахнула глаза, чтобы увидеть мутную воду и разглядеть отблески солнца. Казалось, желтые лучи были везде… или _нигде_.

Сейчас ощущение было примерно такое же: вроде знаешь, что делать, но в то же время это остаётся для тебя загадкой. Все бы ничего, да только время не ждёт.

Король-Лич описывал деятельность рыцарей смерти как «борьба за наш род», или «избавление Азерота от недостойных», или прочую чушь, звучащую не менее напыщенно. И ни разу не произнёс такие фразы как «пытки и убийства невинных людей». Да, на задворках сознания оставалось такое лёгкое желание забыть обо всём и подчиниться, но голос разума истошно верещал, заставляя демонов под ребрами поднимать свои косматые головы, подтягиваться, цепляя своими костлявыми спинами нутро. _Нет_.

На негнущихся ногах она подошла к грифону. Для законов физики, наверно, навсегда останется неоткрытой тайна полёта этих существ: перьев нет, одни кости, пропускающие потоки воздуха через себя, как губка — воду, а летать могут.

Потертое седло было повязано на позвоночнике. Казалось, что эти звери ненастоящие, собраны из какого-то неведомого материала и, если хоть пальцем тронуть их, то они осыплются пеплом.

Неуверенно оседлав животное, воительница поборола неожиданный рвотный позыв, когда пустые глазницы обратили немой взор на неё. 

Зверь дернулся и рванул ввысь. Сколько раз она уже летала на нем, но все никак не могла привыкнуть. Пальцы судорожно вцепились в хребет животного, а глаза стали следить за приближающейся землёй. Создание фыркнуло, стукнувшись лапами о твердый грунт, и недвусмысленно попыталось сбросить наездницу. Ту не нужно было просить дважды. С поразительной скоростью для мертвеца она спешилась и огляделась.

С прошлого раза тут мало что изменилось. Разлом Смерти представляет собой длинный холм, воинственно возвышающийся над красными квадратными домиками Алого Ордена. На холме была одна дорога, вытоптанная ногами бесчисленной армии мертвецов. Свет факелов кое-как разгонял ночь и показывал пожухлую траву, которая завяла явно не из-за сезона.

Справа и слева от дороги размещались палатки. В одной из них за столом восседал мертвец, разливающий жидкости непонятного происхождения по склянкам и банкам. 

«Алхимик… _Целитель_? — подумалось Мелиссе. — Чушь!»

От созерцания перепрыгаюващего из одной банки в другую глазного яблока оторвал свистящий громогласный голос, принадлежащий ещё одному мертвецу, стоящему на неком подобии трибуны. Он залихватски размахивал (именно размахивал, потому что это было сложно назвать жестикуляцией) руками и, видимо, отдавал какие-то распоряжения столпившимся под трибуной рыцарям смерти.

Она подошла ближе, протискиваясь через толкающиеся тела.

—… лицезреть легионы Акеруса!

Солдаты издали воодушевленный вопль, эхом прокатившийся меж камней. Отделившись от толпы, один смельчак подал голос, когда, наконец, эмоции стихли:

— Капитан, когда мы выступаем?

Она подошла так близко, что смогла увидеть следы тления на лице «капитана». Да что там! Каждый его гниющий зуб, открывающийся раздвинутыми губами в некоем подобии улыбки:

— Сегодня на рассвете. Алый орден ничего не подозревает: они в растерянности. У них даже не будет времени вывести из поселений людей и спасти свои дома. Мы атакуем молниеносно, и тогда Хаос воцарится в этих землях.

На мертвом лице проскользнула злорадная улыбка, обнажив шрам, тянувшийся от края губ до подбородка. Черные глаза-бусинки наполнились злобой, запятнав края, как кефир.

Она обернулась, взгляд ее зацепился за красные крыши крепостей, похожие на необычные кораллы, покрывающие собой такой маленький клочок черной, неживой земли. Казалось, что от них идет какой-то необычный свет. Даже в ночи хотелось прикоснуться к нему, но рефлекторно отдернуть руку. _Так тепло, что даже горячо._

Она должна была что-то сделать, потому что не желала ни одному живому человеку подобной ей участи. Откуда это сострадание, если голова забита только тем, что поможет спасти собственную шкуру?

Мелисса вперила решительный взгляд в мертвые глаза, горящие злорадством.

Её потянуло к конюшням. И, незаметно покинув общество других новобранцев, воительница отправилась именно туда. Медленно она обошла стойла и нашла Волногривого, коня-скелета, который уже не единожды спокойно возил Мелиссу на вылазки в людские деревни.

Она ласково погладила шею коня.

— Поможешь мне? — шепнула воительница.

Животное предвкушающе зашевелилось и фыркнуло.

Она осторожно оседлала коня и, обогнув нежить, охраняющую пост, незаметно двинулась к спуску в деревню.

Тишина покрывалом лежала вокруг. Вилы, лопаты, поломанные доспехи валялись повсюду. Грязь, скорее всего, была виной отнюдь не прошедшего недавно дождя. Вокруг не было ни души. Мелисса поежилась. Будь она жителем этой деревни, она бы тоже не выходила из дома. Особенно ночью. Чуткий воргенский нос уловил терпкий запах. Еще пара метров и запах стал настолько стойким и густым, что его можно было потрогать руками. Еще пара шагов и мираж усилился, распространяя сизый туман, струящийся между драконом под копытами коня. От тумана слезились глаза. Можно было вытащить рунный меч из ножен и разрезать этот воздух ножом.

Нет никаких сомнений, что несчастные люди, живущие здесь, падут перед лицом Плети, а еще хуже — будут воскрешены для службы Королю Мертвых.

Тишь раскромсали жуткие крики.

Воительница направила коня рысцой в сторону звука.

Вот за углом домика замелькал огонь факела и звуки, что ли, битвы.

Она спешилась и заглянула за угол.

Два нетопыря разрывали своими зубами тело женщины, рядом лежал труп такого же создания, трава была измята, а позади к стене жался мальчишка. В его помутневших голубых глазах застыл ужас.

Когда невидимые цепи ослабли, он, размахивая горящим факелом, кинулся к издыхающему жизнь трупу женщины. Нетопыри от неожиданности отлетели, опешив от такой наглости. А мальчишка обнял бездыханное застывшее тело. Его курносое лицо исказилось. Шея его втянулась. Если бы таким движением поднял голову волчонок было бы ясно, что он сейчас завоет. Закрыв лицо руками, мальчик зарыдал. Он уткнулся носом в живот женщины, перемазавшись в крови. Горячие слезы текли по его щекам кровавыми дорожками.

Твари, оправившись от удивления, бросились к ребенку, готовясь вонзить свои клыки в спину этому обезумевшему от горя человечку.

Не до конца осознавая, что она творит, Мелисса пушистой молнией вытащила меч из ножен и прикрыла ребенка. 

Вскоре к двум трупам прибавилось столько же. На радость падальщикам.

Мелисса схватила мальчишку за шкирку и хорошенько встряхнула. 

— Ты совсем офонарел? Нет бы спасать собственную задницу, а ты нюни распускаешь.

Сначала пацан, видно, мало что понимал, но потом его глаза стали округляться, а грудь болезненно вздыматься все чаще и чаще.

— Что молчишь, дуралей? Пойми, это, — она ткнула пальцем в труп женщины, — это лучше, чем это, — она указала на себя.

Видя, что мальчик уже почти успокоился, но сейчас опять разрыдается, и сознавая всю абсурдность ситуации, она прошептала:

— Тише, я тебя не трону. Успокойся.

На месте мальчишки она бы тоже испугалась. А он ведь еще совсем маленький. Не больше десяти лет. А детство уже закончилось. Закончилось вместе с последним вздохом матери, пожранный нещадными тварями.

Она оседлала коня.

— Пошли, я отвезу тебя домой.

Видя, что мальчик не двигается с места, Она похлопала по костлявому крупу коня:

— Не бойся, _завтра будет новый день._


	5. Когда Хаос правит бал, Страдание заказывает музыку

**_«Лайки рвутся с цепей, а в их глазах — небеса»_ **

**— Мельница «Шаман»**

Смысл есть. Смысл есть. Он будет там, за пределами Чумных земель, в родном городе. Смысл есть. Ты сражаешься за себя, за свою непрожитую жизнь. Терпи. Терпи…

Забавно, какой-то очень мудрый и не менее старый дед сказал, что терпение — наивысшая добродетель. Легко изрекать умные мысли, легко давать советы, которым сам ни в жизни следовать не стал бы. Таким старцам только смерти и ждать. А что делать другим? _Выживайте_ , как сказал бы Разувий. Это хороший совет. Именно его и следует придерживаться не только в дальнейшем, но и всегда. Потому что… Есть смысл. А смысл — это то, ради чего стоит продолжать даже существование мертвеца, то, ради чего стоит сражаться. Однако желание о законном упокоении тоже было. Этот призрачный «смысл» продолжал поддерживать ее волю к жизни на плаву. Ведь еще не время.

На внутренней стороне черепа навсегда вырезалась собственная смерть, как какое-то клеймо. Умереть от трусливых крыс, укрывшихся шкурой на телеге. План мести давно закрадывался в глубины мыслей, водя носом средь извилин серого вещества и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Этот зверь еще не решился наконец забраться в нужный отдел мозга и заставить тело действовать. Он ждет. Ждет, ожидает, подкарауливает нужное время. Осталось не пропустить его. А как только это нужное время высунет свой мокрый нос из укрытия, схватить в оковы железных когтей и не выпускать.

Смысл-то есть… в чем-то…

Она вышла на балкон к грифонам. Небо медленно начало покрываться алой дымкой. Еще чуть-чуть и круглый насмешливый солнечный лик выползет из-за горизонта, как бы твердя: «Вот он я, тебе не убежать». А ведь он действительно будет. И завтра, когда несправедливая бойня будет окончена. _Завтра будет новый день._ Ни смотря ни на что. И внутренний голос твердил: «Ты будешь в этом завтрашнем дне. И не как изломанный бездушный труп».

С большей уверенностью, чем накануне воительница оседлала зверя и направила грифона в Разлом Смерти, где уже собралось большинство воинов. Она приземлилась неподалеку и оглядела внушительную армию. Бесцветные глаза мертвецов ничего не выражают. Разве что предвкушение. Возможно радость, оттого что их страдания будут заглушены воплями умирающих от их рук.

Их сердца давно отбили свой ритм, кровь застыла в жилах, а тело окаменело и начало гнить. Но сейчас это все будто в самом деле ожило. Все бы ничего, если бы мертвые покоились в земле, а не лезли в мир живых. _Живые мертвецы. Какая мерзость._ Червячок отвращения к себе зашевелился внутри.

Жуткий рёв отвлек от невеселых мыслей. Лошади, с испугу застучав копытами по мерзлой земле, завизжали, как не от мира сего. Она подняла голову, чтобы найти источник звука: исполинских размеров дракон летел из-за гор навстречу мёртвым, распахнув свои тяжелые чешуйчатые крылья, отбрасывающие на землю огромные темные тени, и готовясь к посадке. Грациозно расставив четыре когтистых лапы, с громким грохотом он приземлился. Земля ушла из-под ног, пока мир вокруг на миг содрогнулся.

Она подумала о том, что уже каждый житель деревушки внизу понял, в чем дело. Или хотя бы насторожился странной активности и шуму с Разлома Смерти.

Ведь сейчас _война._

А полководцу и некроманту подле него будто и дела нет. Эти зачинщики будущего кровавого бесчинства полностью уверены в блицкриге.

_Очаровательно._

Она тоже не сомневалась, что каждый человек Алого Ордена, свято верящий в Свет и его защиту, сегодня отречется от своей веры и примкнет к рядам Мёртвых. Причем против своей воли.

Спутанные волосы некроманта висели черно-болотной губкой на плечах. Рыцарь смерти с местами гниения на лице и кистях (это все, что было не скрыто пластинами брони) в стороне от некроманта закончил свою, наверно, вдохновляющую и, несомненно, не без капельки угрозы речь и оседлал вороного коня. Конь выглядел чуть лучше своего седока, разве что круп был изъеден червями, порой опадающими во время скачки. Однако походка коня была обманчиво-здоровой и даже бодрой.

Полчище нежити вскинуло копья и мечи, издав боевой клич.

«Началось, » — от такого крика ледяные иглы поползли по хребту. Даже собственные черти в груди покорно опустили свои рогатые головы и замолчали.

Мертвецы серо-зеленой лавиной двинулись вниз по склону к деревне, грозя смести все на своем пути.

Воительница поспешно оседлала Волногривого и погнала коня галопом вслед. В лицо бил холодный воздух и тошнотворный запах гниющей мертвечины. Она обратилась к зверю внутри себя. Метаморфоза до сих доставляли боль: выращивать кости и внутренние органы из раза в раз — удовольствие не из приятных. Конь вопросительно посмотрел на седока, когда когти её судорожно впились ему в загривок. Мелисса хлестнула поводьями, и конь с прежней скоростью устремился к еще недалеко ушедшему войску.

Толпы нежити, лишь достигнув деревни, тут же рассыпались на маленькие группки. Они вытащили из-за пазухи факела и зажгли их. Потом одновременно, как по команде, предали огню деревянные домики — внутри сразу же послышались крики. Но жители явно не были готовы. Некоторые выбежали кто с мечами, кто с топором, кто с вилами. Кто-то поджидал с мечами наготове. Вот появились и маги, поджигавшие вурдалаков и рыцарей смерти своим святым огнем, льющимся из их ладоней. Вскоре редкие отчаянные воины Алого Ордена превратились в сумасшедшую толпу, пытающуюся бороться с ветряными мельницами. Живые падали замертво, мертвые восставали живыми, превращая это в водоворот первобытного страха перед неизвестным. Ряды нежити отчаянно пополнялись. Некроманты знали свое дело.

Воительница растерянно прощупала гравированный эфес меча, потянула и вытащила его из ножен. Пришпорив коня, она ворвалась в разноцветную толпу и сходу снесла голову какому-то бешено размахивающему мечом старику. Отсечение головы куда ни шло, но так вероятность заинтересованности в нем, как в воине, некромантов сразу отпадает.

Нет, воительница, конечно же, знала, что придется убивать, но тогда она еще и понимала, что за такие вещи платят душой.

Казалось бы, что значит душа для Мелиссы, узницы мрачных сводов некрополя? Наверное, ничего. Какая-то выдуманная вещь, которая находится внутри каждого человека, так ведь говорят? И, как пишут в книгах, испортиться или почернеть от гнили, разъедавшей её, она и подавно не может. Воительница уверяла себя в этом, насмехаясь над чудаками, думающими о том, что после убийства твоя душа, внутренний мир искажаются до неузнаваемости, подобно старому полотну с портретом, где ты запечатлен лет этак тридцать назад. И если раньше что-то было невозможным для тебя — сейчас оно стало реальным. Потому что, забрав чужую жизнь, ты сможешь делать это снова и снова, не задумываясь. Не жалея. Не думая о жертве. И, как в истории с Лорианом Дреем, ты взглянешь на свое уродливое полотно, в ярости накинешься на него, считая именно этот кусок ткани источником всех бед, и умрешь в муках.

Не размышляя более ни минуты, она рванулась дальше. Меч ходил ходуном в руках, навевая свои желания в голову хозяина, кружа ее и туманя взор. Попытки живых отразить нападение было тщетным, хоть они и подготовились, надо отдать им должное.

Воины Ордена падали, чтобы встать вновь и продолжать битву. Только уже на другой стороне. Свет не уберег их. Нет ни малейшей надежды на спасение, пока существует гнёт Короля-Лича. 

Она смотрела, как умирают люди, слышала их предсмертные хрипы и ничего не могла сделать, кроме как обеспечить несчастным уход в мир иной без возможности вернуться. 

Да, возможно, над их телами надругаются, собрав из кусков кожи и конечностей новое поганище. Надругаются над телом, физической оболочкой, но не над душой.

Послушники и жрецы, перепуганные, но не сдающиеся, отступали. Они упорно пытались удержать этот безумный «сапог Плети», однако…

_Однако…_

Резкий грохот придавил воительницу к земле: ледяной дракон снижался над разверзшейся битвой, чтобы выпустить струю синего пламени, уничтожая не только противников, но и погребая под ним и своих.

Когда пламя стихло, на его месте были заледеневшие неподвижные трупы. Они были до невозможности изуродованы: кое-где виднелись разбитые черепа с вытекающим наружу багрово-серым содержимым, внутренние органы замороженной бесформенной кашей были размазаны по земле, а конечности покоились очень далеко от своих тел. Словно тот мороз окаменел еще до встречи с поверхностью, градом «стрел» дробя на своем пути все от живого до мертвого и неодушевленного.

Неприятное чувство поселилось на дне желудка, растягивая его и вызывая тошноту и сдавливая глотку мерзким ледяным комом. По спине пробежал холодок.

_«Все мы лишь ветки для этого костра»._

Неприятно было осознавать свою правоту, но теперь её существо разделились на две части: первую заполнили демоны, что зашевелились и жалобно завыли, ударив когтистыми лапами по лёгким, вторую — черти, что не желали уходить, сучили хвостами, порываясь назад, в битву.

— Волногривый!

Она попыталась броситься назад, как последний трус, поджав хвост, но нельзя выдавать себя. Нельзя просто дезертировать.

Душа металась, мозг отказывался соображать, от увиденного хотелось выблевать все свои внутренности. Она не понимала, что делает, инстинктивно воительница оседлала коня и пригрозила его в сторону Разлома Смерти.

Далеко она не ушла: хриплый, полный ярости крик заставил её обернуться:

— Мелисса!

В нескольких метрах от нее стоял Разувий. Битва его изрядно потрепала.

— Куда же ты, девочка? — изо рта у него стекала слюна, а лицо было испачкано в крови, за которой не было видно его ужасных шрамов. Глаза горели синим пламенем, было в них что-то жуткое, чего воительница раньше не замечала или же просто не хотела замечать. Он стоял неровно, пошатываясь, но решительно поднял окровавленный меч, покрытый ядовито-голубыми рунами.

Тут она осознала, какую оплошность совершила, и замерла подобно мыши в кошачьих лапах.

— Куда же ты собралась? Битва еще не окончена, милая., — он явно дожидался ответа, однако Мелисса молчала, ожидая хода противника. — Ты же знаешь, что бывает за _предательство_?..

Он медленно подходил, а глаза его горели безумством и яростью. Хотелось расчесать когтями до крови все тело и содрать мясо до самых костей под этим диким взглядом.

— Я же знал, что ты из себя представляешь… Крыса, не способная понять и принять всю мощь своего Короля. Крыса, предавшая Короля, — дикий звериный оскал украсил покрытое шрамами лицо.

Зрачки налитых кровью глаз расширились, сделав его более уродливым. Он видел её слабость. Он видел. Он не должен…

— Тварь, — выплюнул он, остановившись в метре от нее. — Я буду убивать тебя медленно.

_выжить…_

_Нельзя медлить._ Она встретила и приняла свою звериную ненависть как старого друга:

— Сука, я _уже_ мертва, — почти прорычала, растягивая каждое слово.

Она с грацией, что присуща воргенам, спрыгнула с коня, вытащив сверкающий рунами меч из ножен.

Зловещая радость охватила существо. Демоны в груди медленно вскидывали рогатые головы, просыпаясь и заходясь в триумфальном вое.

_Сейчас._

С боевым кличем она бросилась к опешившему инструктору. Сталь звонко ударилась о сталь.

Она поняла. Она все поняла. Все сомнения ушли прочь, от них не осталось и следа.

_Удар._

Чистая, без примесей ярость, что томилась неизвестным зверем в джунглях ее души, выползла наружу, обнажив когти.

_Ещё удар. Звуки звенящей стали были исцеляющим ноктюрном для ушей._

Ярость медленно, растягивая удовольствие, точила свои когти-лезвия о ребра, заставляя жить.

_Выпад._

Желание лично перерезать глотку тварям, лишившим ее жизни, было сильнее, чем желание быть беспомощным кормом червей и крыс.

_Выпад. Удар._

Нет, ее кости не скоро обрастут мхом.

_Голова Разувия покатилась по склону._

Потому что… _Еще не время…_

Она не хотела возвращаться в битву, не хотела. Не желала. Труп Разувия безропотно лежал на багровой траве, пока его голова остекленевшими глазами смотрела в небо, в это ясное небо, которое безмолвно наблюдало за происходящим тут, на земле.

_Какой толк в нем?_

Погибшим всегда легче. Ведь их больше нет. До скончания лет преданные земле, ни на что не способные, потерявшие искру. Звучит жалко и тоскливо, но не печальнее ли унылая жизнь, ограниченная одной вечной мыслью? 

Все кажется настолько простым — убить себя. Жизнь твоя, и ты вправе распоряжаться ею так, как считаешь нужным. Почему же тогда это считается грехом? Ведь человек свободен в своих правах и выборе — почему же?..

Самоубийство — слабость, потеха жалких, тех, кто не способен бороться и выживать. Так просто — шаг, и ты летишь с пропасти. Штрих, и кровь струится из вен.

Длинные речи, навязанные Королем-Личом, «благие» цели… Все это лишь прикрытие, лишь оболочка, за которой скрывается жестокость и несправедливость.

К черту! К черту все! Ты — пешка, просто пешка в их «большой» игре, одна из тех, кого используют ради победы — это твоя жизнь. Теперь это — твоя жизнь. _Пока_ — это твоя жизнь.

От размышлений лучше не становилось, а самокопание было уделом слабаков.

Прикрыв глаза, Мелисса вздохнула. Ничего не изменится от её смерти, её убийцам на руку смерть своевольного солдата, жаждущего мести.

_Терпение — наивысшая добродетель._

Битва у подножия холмов продолжалась, ряды людей стремительно редели. С остервенением мертвяки буквально разрывали на куски несчастных. Редко один мертвец воспламеняется и падает, чтобы уже никогда не подняться, но с каждым разом пламя и мощь магов Нового Авалона все слабее. Каждый новый удар медленно бьющегося сердца подразумевает, что следующий будет слабее.

Редко кому удавалось отразить удары рунных мечей. Но те, кому везло, вскоре падали замертво.

Мелисса незаметно присоединилась к нападавшим.

Клинок её был покрыт липкой кровью инструктора, поэтому нужда в нападении отпала, и она вхолостую размахивала мечом, становясь невольной свидетельницей того, как вурдалаки опрокидывают на землю юношу лет двадцати и _не убивают_ его. Живьем парнишку сжирают, выедая его внутренности под душераздирающий аккомпанемент воплей. Вот за спинами вурдалаков поверженный дернулся в последний раз, а когда твари поскакали дальше, глазу предстало неприятное зрелище. Темно-багровая жизнь, вытекшая из тела, окружала красной аурой труп мальчишки. Он был похож на вскрытую пиньяту. Без конфет внутри. Всего лишь пустая, в прямом смысле пустая, искаженная когтями вурдалаков оболочка. Куча фарша с остатками органов, истекающая солоновато-металлической жидкостью, когда-то еще бежавшей по сосудам, как бьющий родник.

Вскоре последнее сопротивление людей пало и сдалось под натиском Плети. От Землей Алого Ордена остались лишь пылающие красные башенки и горы трупов.

_Живых и мертвых._

С окоченевшим сердцем она обернулась к солнцу. Оно скрылось за тучами, грозящими пролить ледяной ливень на планету. В тени сизых облаков огонь горел особенно ярко. Так, что резало глаза.

— _Время пришло. Приготовьтесь к сражению. В усыпальницах Часовни Последней Надежды погребены тысячи героев Альянса. Верховный лорд Могрейн поведет вас за собою в атаку. Вы доблестно сражались, покорили Новый Авалон и очистили эти земли от недостойных… И воины эти… Теперь являются частью Плети!_

Мертвяки и рыцари смерти, ведомые некромантами, устремились к Часовне Последней Надежды, спрятавшейся за маленькой пещерой под горой. Пройдешь её — окажешься в Восточных Чумных Землях, а там и до церкви недалеко.

Воинственно размахивая клинками, рыцари смерти, оседлавшие своих мертвых скакунов, приближались к переходу. А возглавлял их Дарион Могрейн. Воительница его раньше не видела. Но была наслышана о его «подвигах».

Она отбросила остатки здравомыслия и устремилась за _соратниками_. За ней шло двадцатитысячное войско мертвецов. Отсрочивая неизбежное, она отвлеклась на то, что происходило вокруг, не давая мыслям сформироваться во что-то существенное. Пещерка была безумно мала в высоту, и, чтобы пройти, приходилось чуть пригнуться. А о том, чтобы протиснуться вдвоем, не могло быть и речи.

Тут стоял густой запах гниющей плоти, выдавливавший из глаз солёные слёзы, и сырости. Мох порос на всей поверхности камней, от чего впереди идущие увальни часто скользили и нередко падали. Было темно, но, когда пещера осталась позади, ничего не изменилось — тучи продолжали серым покрывалом наседать на землю в гневе за бойню, что произошла в деревне.

Минут через десять все войско пробралось через проход. Дарион Могрейн вышел вперед, указав Оскверненным Испепелителем на Часовню Последней Надежды:

— Рыцари Акеруса, смертный поход начался! Небеса станут красными от крови падших. Король-лич взирает на нас — своих слуг. Оставляйте за собой лишь пепел и страдания!

Толпа разразилась ликующими воплями:

— Смерть живым! Смерть живым! Смерть живым!

Лорд командующий отдал приказ атаковать. Орды нежити двинулись к церкви, в считанные минуты они расправились с третью защитников.

Люди опять умирали. Паладины, что были последней преградой перед окончательной победой Плети, умирали.

Когда осталась всего треть живых защитников, Мелисса почувствовала такое небывалое облегчение, что не заметила, как Дарион Могрейн приказал остановить атаку. Голубые тени, будто бы сотканные из Света, возникали, казалось, из ниоткуда, вглядываясь блестящими глазами в серые лица мертвецов.

Очнувшись от секундного забытия, воительница заметила _его_.

А память, как дурная служанка, что сидит в закладках мозга, преподнесла на блюде ворох давно забытых событий, чтобы разбередить старые раны.

_— Ты же все понимаешь.? Верно? — твердил он, как заведенная игрушка. А она не понимала, не хотела понимать. Его светлые волосы цвета мокрого песка падали на глаза, но он не спешил убирать их. Будто бы надеясь за ними спрятаться._

_Рана не заживала. Она кровоточила, прожигая кожу. С каждым днем приносила все больше боли, нарывая и не исцеляясь._

_А она не могла сдержать горьких слез, что уже так предательски скопились в уголках глаз. Просто молча уткнулась носом в его грудь, слушая биение сердца и вдыхая через нос такой родной любимый запах дождя и осенних листьев._

_Какой бы целитель ни пришел — всё равно. Ответ был одним и тем же. «Это всё, что я могу. Ни больше, ни меньше. Рана слишком загноилась». А потом за докторами захлопывались деревянные двери, и они уходили, унося с собой остатки последней надежды._

_Надежды на их будущее._

_Вот его мягкие песочные волосы аккуратно уложены, а сам он одет в черный атласный фрак. Его кожа светлеет на этом фоне и тонет в багровых розах._

_Розах, украшающих гроб._

И вот теперь он плыл к ней легко и невесомо, как будто и не было болезни, как будто не было чумы и той огромной раны, что изуродовала его торс. Он остановился в метре от нее, а глаза его выражали такую бескрайнюю всепоглощающую любовь, что хотелось захлебнуться, утонуть даже в них, в бесцветных глазах призрака. Но тех, что так много для неё значили…

От него исходил неестественный свет, казалось, дотронешься — потонешь в этом спасительном тепле.

Она прикрыла глаза и протерла их ладонью, ощутив на кончиках пальцев холодную влагу. Но трупы не…

— _Можешь. Да, можешь. Почувствуй._

Неестественная легкость наполнила тело, будто бы всё, что она всё это время держала на своих плечах, исчезло, растворилось в радужке этих любимых глаз. Казалось, что давно нарывающий порез лопнул и теперь она с наслаждением может наблюдать за вытекающим гноем. И черти под кожей, что так рьяно стремились слушать приказы Короля Мертвых, вытекают из тела вместе с ним, задыхаясь и умирая от живительного кислорода, разъедающего их чешуйчатые тельца и остужающего пылающее безумие. А демоны триумфально завыли.

— _Посмотри вокруг. Эти люди больше не пленники. Они свободны теперь от воли Короля-Лича._

Она все еще чувствовала, что является кем-то, кому жить не дозволено, но не могла прогнать это поганое чувство.

— _**Ты свободна.**_

Всё шло явно не по плану Короля-Лича, и последний не замедлил появиться на поле битвы. Он был чрезвычайно выше любого человека, и мощь его заставляла ужаснуться. Ледовито-синие глаза отбрасывали морозные иглы гнева, так что свет духов, пришедших на помощь и живым, и мертвым, побледнел. Его глаза горели бело-голубым светом, истощавшим всепоглощающую ярость.

Как будто ничего не произошло, _его_ дух спокойно повернул голову к Мелиссе и проговорил:

— Свет всегда может спасти, но дает он еще один шанс лишь единожды. Запомни это, и узри сейчас его силу.

Она посмотрела на мерцающий силуэт Короля-Лича и перевела взор на паладинов. Седовласый Тирион Фордринг вышел вперед, держа наготове боевой молот, а навстречу ему шагал Дарион Могрейн. Его Испепелитель горел ярким огнем Скверны. Но вот он его швырнул к ногам паладина. И Испепелитель начал медленно приобретать естественное золотистое свечение, пока совсем не пропал ядовитый зеленый цвет. Он… Очистился?  
_Свет очистил артефакт от Скверны._ А король Мертвых, чьё могущество казалось непобедимым, бежал, как пес, поджав хвост. Бежал перед силой Света.

— Ты должна выбрать, сейчас: кто ты? Человек с целью или человек, существующий бесцельно?

Она понимала, _что_ она такое, но не могла забыть умирающего от её меча эльфа, не могла забыть старика, чья голова теперь гниет отдельно от тела и многих других, что по её вине лишились жизни раньше положенного срока. Он смотрел на неё и понимание осело на дне его бесцветных глаз. Губы оставались неподвижны, но тут их уголки как по ниточкам потянулись вверх, и он улыбнулся. Улыбнулся _ей._ После всего, что она натворила, он готов прощать. Спокойствие накатило волной, и поддавшись эмоциям, она прошептала:

— Надеюсь, тебе хорошо там, где ты сейчас.

— Да, потому что я сейчас _здесь_.


	6. Смерть — это только Начало

**_«Хороню в себе боль и венчаю печаль»_ **

**— Мельница «Лента в волосах»**

— Нас обманули и предали, братья! Но мы этого так не оставим! Наше прежнее существование было бессмысленным!

Голос Дариона Могрейна гулким эхом разносился в нише той ямы, где стояла Часовня Последней Надежды.

— Истребление Плети началось с того момента, как Свет указал нам верный путь. Мы должны уничтожить её остатки, чтобы Восточные Чумные Земли были очищены. Братья, мы должны отвоевать Акерус! _Наш_ Акерус! Кто же пойдет со мной и надерет нежити их дряхлые зады?

Рыцари Смерти, кто с решительной уверенностью, кто смутившись, но не менее решительно, вскинули рунные клинки. И эта беснующаяся толпа, освободившаяся от оков чужого сознания, теперь была похожа на разноцветный клубок трех нитей: алой, синей и зеленой. Мелисса решила, что сейчас она оставит всех этих людей, ведомых теперь чувством мести. А у нее есть другая цель: вернутся _домой_. Где остался зеленоглазый озорной мальчуган. Что же сейчас делают в родном Гилнеасе? Смогли ли найти лекарство от Чумы?

Да, желание отмщения спасали все это время её от необдуманных поступков, но теперь, после убийство Разувия и очищения Светом, разум был ясным, как никогда. С его смертью она словно разбила свой ошейник, что стягивал шею _плетью_. Сейчас, когда умерла, воительница понимала, как важна цель в жизни человека. Как сказал кто-то: «Жизнь задыхается без цели». Так оно и есть. Чтобы в конце жизни не пожалеть о бездумно проведенных годах, человек должен стремиться к чему-то, даже если путь к этому лежит через путы терний. А для кого-то и путешествие становится гораздо важнее результата.

Люди не должны стремиться убивать. Они должны быть выше этого.

Но просто так она не могла уйти. Что-то держало её тут. Воительница, держа в кончиках пальцев окровавленный меч, подошла к Дариону Могрейну, ведшему беседу с Тирионом Фордрингом.

— … наступать немедленно, — они вели между собой ожесточенный спор. Лорд Могрейн активно жестикулировал, призывая паладина к действию.

Откашлявшись, Мелисса начала:

— Милорды, сражаться с вами за свободу было для меня великой честью, но сейчас я вынуждена вас покинуть.

Могрейн стоял молча, как будто бы обдумывая то, что она сказала, и хмурясь под своим руническим шлемом. Тирион Фордринг выступил вперед и чуть заметно наклонил голову:

— Куда ты пойдешь, рыцарь смерти?

— Домой.

Могрейн, будто бы очнувшись, с жаром проговорил:

— Для таких, как мы, больше нет дома. Мы больше не рабы Короля Мёртвых, но наше место — в бою. Скажи мне, солдат, кто ты без своего клинка?

Воительница посмотрела на гравированный эфес своего меча, по которому пробегали зеленые всполохи магии и почти неслышный теперь шепоток. Действительно, кто она, если не узница вечного страдания? Клинок, сверкающий изогнутыми ядовитыми рунами, стал продолжением её лапы, _как и говорил Разувий_. Меч стал частью её. Но разве можно спокойно жить, вернуться домой, если теперь никогда не расстаешься с оружием?

_Можно._

Голова её гордо поднялась, а плечи расправились. Её глаза, подернутые голубым огоньком, горели решимостью:

— Никто. Но кто я, если готова предать саму себя? — Могрейн опешил и уже открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Фордринг легким движением руки попросил его помолчать.

Седовласый паладин протянул её Мелиссе, прошептав:

— Пойдем, дитя. Рыцари Черного Клинка попросят тебя о последней услуге. Но помни, после того, как мы отберем Акерус у Плети, мы выдвигаемся на Север. В царство вечного льда, в царство Короля-Лича. Рыцари Смерти собираются отомстить, а люди покончить с тиранией Плети. Если ты передумаешь, — Фордринг вложил в ее лапы старый пергамент, перевязанный шерстяной нитью, — если тебе будет больше нечего терять, обратись за помощью к Вариану Ринну, королю Альянса.

Коротко кивнув и поблагодарив почтенного паладина, воительница взяла свиток и осмотрела: в середине красовалась печать дома Фордрингов.

Каждый рыцарь смерти придумал для призыва своего грифона определенную комбинацию звуков. Если честно, то, как грифоны с длинных расстояний могут это услышать и различить нужный набор звуков, было за гранью понимания воительницы. Она прощебетала легкую мелодию, и на её зов прилетел костлявый грифон.

На сухую, истерзанную зловонием чумы, землю перед Часовней Последней Надежды, рыча и поднимая клубы пыли крыльями, тяжело опустилось создание без плоти и крови. Он приветливо фыркнул и наклонил могучую шею, чтобы воительница могла вскарабкаться в седло. С их первой встречи и взаимного презрения прошло довольно-таки много времени, и теперь они спокойно вместе сосуществовали.

Но, будто вспомнив о чём-то, она остановилась и огляделась. Глаза её метались по полю брани, а грудь тяжело вздымалась. Но вот взгляд зацепился за один из трупов. Воительница смотрела и не могла отвернуться, хотя очень хотелось: на мерзлой траве посреди других трупов лежал, распластавшись и подогнув конечности под неестественным углом, Волногривый. Рот его был приоткрыт, а глаза распахнуты. В них отражалось всё то же небо, что так бессовестно взирает на своих подопечных.

Горячие слезы скопились в уголках глаз, воительница медленными шагами подошла к своему другу, распростертому на земле.

— Махаон, — шепотом позвала грифона.

Армия Рыцарей Черного Клинка поднялась в небо и направилась к Акерусу, но это Мелиссу уже не волновало.

Зверь тихо приблизился сзади и грустно фыркнул. Ткнув пальцем в сырую землю, Мелисса пустым голосом проговорила:

— Копай.

Грифон встал на задние лапы и послушно начал рыть передними землю, вскидывая в воздух комья травы и песка. Когда яма была достаточно глубокой, Мелисса попросила Махаона остановиться. Она подошла к Волногривому и обхватила его за шею, пытаясь поднять. От ощущения теперь уже навечно мертвой плоти ретивого коня она закусывала губы, стараясь не смотреть в его морду, пока слёзы большими каплями омывали ее шерсть. Ком стоял в горле от ощущения, что твой верный скакун погиб, теперь уже навсегда. Собственно, воительница долго пыхтела, стараясь хотя бы приподнять тело, пока грифон не подцепил труп своей шеей. Медленно он дотащил мёртвого коня до свежевырытой могилы и опустил. Слезы, что текли тонкими струйками, теперь потоком вырвались наружу вместе с всхлипами и сдавливающей горло печалью, пока Мелисса голыми руками засыпала могилу землей. Махаон помогал, и вскоре только горка земли, возвышающаяся над остальной поверхностью, говорила о том, что здесь что-то зарыто.

Оглядевшись, Мелисса нашла большой булыжник и дотащила его до могилы, установив у «изголовья». Достав из голенного кармана кинжал, она принялась выцарапывать слова:

_«ЗДЕСЬ ПОКОИТСЯ ВОЛНОГРИВЫЙ, САМЫЙ ВЕРНЫЙ ДРУГ»_

Буквы получились неказистыми и корявыми, но конь заслуживал упокоения. Даже такого наспех сделанного последнего приюта.

Они долго сидели около него, пока солнце не начало клониться к вечеру. Когда солнце совсем скрылось и на небо всплыли яркие голубые звёзды, воительница поднялась и посмотрела на грифона. Мелисса ласково потерла клюв животного и забралась в седло. Она в последний раз взглянула на последнее пристанище своего друга, ибо путь её лежал прочь. Грифон легко поднялся в небо навстречу солнцу. Голова закружилась от высоты, но это не мешало обозревать то, что осталось внизу: выжженная земля, насквозь пронизанная смертью, как на поверхности, так и в недрах — об этом говорили мёртвые деревья, мутировавшие до невероятных размеров грибы с гнойными нарывами, исказившиеся звери, даже воздух, что должен был наполнять грудь, теперь сдавливал ее. Небо было так же неприветливо, как и то что распростерлось под ним. По правую руку лежала дорога к Стратхольму, где Король-лич совершил невероятных масштабов геноцид… теперь о городе напоминали только башни часовен, вечный туман и запах гнили, что порой приносил северный ветер. Ночами город разрывали душераздирающие крики неупокоенных, а ворота, что были навсегда закрыты, держали за стенами полчища живых мертвецов. Это было написано в старых газетах, которые так учтиво разбросал ветер по дорогам павших деревень, это рассказывали ей новые соратники, хоть они и не скрывали своей оскорбленности общения с трупом-убийцей. Нехотя, но рассказывали. От осознания того, во что превратились некогда живые луга и город, брал первородный ужас.

Путь Мелиссы лежал через Западные Чумные Земли, Предгорья Хилсбрада — в её родной Гилнеас…

Они пролетали над мостом, когда на озере стал показываться Некроситет, теперь скрытый в тумане. Внизу мелькали поля и луга, вилась змея-дорога, и все они вели в одно место — место, где начался Кошмар. Андорал был разрушен до основания, башни держались на одной надежде, но даже с высоты грифоньего полета чувствовался смрад разложения и чумы. Чума пропитала каждый дюйм Севера Восточных Королевств. Внизу, среди домов, мелькали черные мантии некромантов, гремели костьми скелеты, и булькали Поганища. Где-то были слышны крики людей, ещё уходящих или уже ушедших… По спине полз, далеко не от высоты или температуры, неприятный холодок.

Предгорья Хилсбрада были менее поражены чумой. Здесь рука Плети только готовилась коснуться земельных наделов и этих вековых лесов. Машины, наполненные зеленой жидкостью появлялись всё чаще, как только Махаон подлетал ближе к Стене Седогрива. Тут были и посты отрекшихся, что только повышало страх Мелиссы и заставляло её подгонять грифона.

Вот за рядом гор показалась знакомая серая гранитная величественная стена. _Ещё немного._

Грифон приземлился неподалеку от северо-восточных ворот Гилнеаса. Шум напугал воронов, и они черной тенью взмыли вверх, шелестя своими бархатными крыльями. Воительница обомлела. То, что строилось, казалось бы, на века, теперь было разбито. У ворот стояло несколько чумных машин и труповозок, на которых виднелись глубокие следы когтей. Огромные дубово-железные двери теперь держались на паре некрепких петель, грозно скрипя на ветру. Стены кое-где обрушились, но ни одной прорехи не было в них. Лишь на западе виднелся большой обвал с крутым склоном, у подножия стены были разбросаны каменные кирпичи, раздробленные катапульты и остатки нежити.

_Дом._

Даже спустя такую огромную лавину времени, что протекла с их последней встречи, город не потерял своего величия и великолепия, но вся местность словно заливалась слезами и была наполнена болью и горечью, подкармливая демонов внутри к досадливому завыванию и плачу. Воительница, сломав замок руническим мечом, отворила железные ворота, которые отозвались противным скрипом. Мелисса устремилась по знакомым улицам. Людей не было. Периодически слышался жалобный крик ворона, и ничего больше. Разве что бьющиеся ставни и дребезжащие окна создавали жуткую какофонию звуков. Вроде всё то же самое, ничего не изменилось, да только в окнах больше не горит свет, трепещутся оборванные шторы и временами видятся люди, не слышно густого говора на торговой площади. Розы, эти восхитительные гилнеасские розы, рассаженные в каждой клумбе города, теперь завяли и опустили свои потемневшие головы, будто бы кланяясь и целуя сырую от дождя землю, выставляя напоказ острые пики шипов, вылив из лепестков всю свою яркую _кровь_.

А вокруг тишина, тишина, от которой хочется зажать уши руками и закричать, сдавливая череп и разрывая горло до хрипа. Тишина эта пела песни о прошлом, о её ушедших детстве, отрочестве, любви…

Мелисса шагала всё дальше. Её не встречал никто. Разве что мрачные стены и вороны на крышах и вывесках, что раскрывали свои хищные клювы в её сторону. В сторону _гостьи_.

За ней мирно шагал Махаон. Он не чувствовал страха. Едва ли такое мощное создание может чего-то бояться.

Прошло всего ничего, но в городе ничего не изменилось, и одновременно с тем изменилось _всё_.

Ветер напевал грустные песни, ударял ставни об окна, трепал бельё на верёвках, поднимал с дорог мокрые страницы книг, шумел в деревьях и, сталкиваясь с крышами домов, сгонял мерзких черных птиц, возомнивших себя королями здесь, в этом забытом городе. Те, расправив чёрные крылья, взмывали в небо, уменьшаясь вдали и надрывая глотки в крике.

Воительница почти подошла к дому своего ученика, как небо разверзлось трещиной молний и пустило на землю дождь. Здесь всегда хмурое небо.

_Такое странное чувство._

Перед ней _та-самая-дверь_ , тут живет её мальчик. Опять скрип, и взору воительницы предстает самая обычная картина: два стула, стол с вазой, в которой завяла роза, и истлевшим огарком свечи, потухший камин, выдохнувший из себя пепел на деревянный пол комнаты, с каждым новым порывом ветра гудевший холодной трубой… Пусто.

Но взгляд зацепляется за неприметную лужу в углу. Мелисса подходит ближе, чтобы разглядеть. _Кровь._ Теперь, когда нос прогрелся, в него ударил запах разложения и крови.

С непонятным чувством она устремляется по скрипучей лестнице на второй этаж. Лучше бы она этого не делала. На пороге комнаты лежит посиневшее от времени тело. Смерть давно наложила на него свои костлявые руки. Не сразу понятно, что это женщина. Лицо изуродовано багровыми линиями от когтей, а голова разбита о косяк. На дереве остался след. Вокруг головы образовалась бесформенная лужа жидкости, которая не смогла сбежать отсюда через доски, как её остальные сородичи. Слишком мала была лужа для такого удара. Скверная смерть.

Мелисса уже подозревала, что её ждет дальше, и не хотела идти, но насилу переборола себя и шагнула в тёмную комнатушку. Посередине комнаты стояла кровать. Из окна лился мягкий свет серого неба. Тут всё вроде бы было хорошо, если бы не одно «но». Одеяло, что теперь бесформенной массой сползало с кровати, одним своим краем опустилось за кровать. Воительница медленно шагнула к этому скрипучему деревянному недоразумению. Она знала, **что** увидит. Знала и все равно не была готова. Ах, повернуть бы время назад!

Мальчик, её храбрый мальчик распростерся на полу, закинув голову и смотря стеклянными глазами в потолок. Его шея была разодрана зубами, а следы когтей были на всем теле. _Какой он маленький!_ Он прожил так мало, он ничего не успел увидеть. Её мальчик, её храбрый мальчик! В ослабевшей ладони лежал эфес меча. Он всегда носил его с собой.

Она не поняла, когда начала плакать, но теперь слезы мешали смотреть. Разве могут дети умирать? Разве должны?! Воспоминания, стертые временем, боями и чужой кровью теперь едва ли могли распознать в этом тонком и хрупком ребенке ее ученика. Воительница протерла глаза мехом запястья. Наклонившись к ребенку, она аккуратно прикрыла его глаза и приподняв с холодного пола, прижалась мордой к груди, пытаясь услышать хотя бы эхо сердца. На улице волнующе вскричал Махаон.

_Надо похоронить._ Их двоих.

Подобрав отяжелевшие тела и закинув их за спину, Мелисса вышла из дома. Она решила похоронить их в одну могилу, как сына и мать, что защищала своё дитя до конца.

***

Фонари, которые еще недавно освещали площадь, над которыми еще недавно летали стайки мотыльков, теперь изогнутыми когтями украшали обочину дороги. Позади она услышала странные чавкающие звуки, нехарактерные для Гилнеаса. Навстречу ей и Махаону волочил ноги вурдалак. Они с недоумением на него уставились. Он тоже остановился и посмотрел своими темными глазами на них. Этот был не похож на тех, из Акеруса. Какая беда от нежити в городе, где нет живых? Мелисса не стала его убивать и приказала грифону его не трогать. Они вдвоем шли прочь от кладбища. Теперь мальчик навсегда останется с мамой в Гилнеасе — городе-призраке.

Не пройдя и пятидесяти шагов, чуткие уши опять уловили те же чавкающие и шаркающие звуки. Вурдалак не отставал. Неуклюжее существо продолжало волочиться за Рыцарем Смерти, как-то по-жалобному воя и рыча. Он не нападал, но и не отставал. Медленно воительница подошла к нему и пригнулась:

— Что же ты не отстанешь? — она осмотрела его.

Вурдалак выдал что-то вроде хрюканья и опять безмолвно и печально посмотрел на неё, дернув головой.

— Если тебе будет лучше со мной, чем здесь, то пойдем. Я назову тебя Костегрыз. «Всё равно не смогу узнать настоящего имени».

Развернувшись, воительница пошла дальше, махнув лапой. А вурдалак, замахав руками, словно вывернутыми из суставов, понесся за спутниками с непонятными для воргенши эмоциями.

А вот и дом воительницы. Она жила тут с братом и родителями. Вставала рано утром, чтобы сходить за водой, затем успеть заскочить на рынок… Стекла были выбиты. Брат их выбил, когда дверь перекрыли пылающие балки дома. В тот день не стало мамы.

Может быть, она видела достаточно? Когда же она поймет, что жить нужно сегодня? Когда до неё дойдет, что не стоит ворошить прошлое? Мир меняется, и это невозможно остановить. То, что ушло, нельзя вернуть, как нельзя вернуть её жизнь, её друзей, родных, семью, _дом._

Лапы постепенно сжимались в кулаки, впиваясь в ладонь когтями до крови. Проклятие за проклятием преследует её, не давая обрести покой. Пора бы уже. Хватит себя жалеть. В почти разбитом стекле на мгновение показались голубые глаза зверя. Она подошла ближе. В отражении было восставшее животное, не человек. От человеческого в нем остались только речь, прямохождение и привычка до сих пор носить одежду. Всё теперь потеряно для нее.

_Навсегда._

Призрачный город заполнил душераздирающий волчий вой, заставляющий застыть кровь в жилах тех, у кого она еще течет.

Что говорил лорд Фордринг? Рыцари Черного Клинка отправляются на север? Мелисса сжала в руке письмо, что не изменит её прошлое, но, возможно, _спасёт будущее._


	7. Эпилог

**_«И счёт биения вен нам укажет путь»_ **

**— Мельница «Анестезия»**

Штормград величественной каменной стеной, увенчанной куполами голубого, фиолетового, оранжевого и коричневого цветов, возвышался над Элвинским лесом. Полет выдался не из легких, но, если ты умер, тебе не на что жаловаться. Грифон негромко стукнулся о землю когтистыми лапами, приземляясь у массивных ворот. Вот оно. Еще немного.

Стража недоуменно переглядывается, но видно, что _эти_ стражники не спят на посту. А потом, будто бы все поняв, два гвардейцев подходят ко мне, не опуская мечей.

Ко мне незаметно подошел Костегрыз. Его грустные глаза не выражали ничего, но я была несказанно рада, что он будет меня сопровождать тут.

Откашлявшись, я проговорила, распрямив плечи и став на две головы выше солдат:

— Я требую аудиенции короля, у меня письмо от лорда Тириона Фордринга.

Стражники нехотя кивнули, отчего их доспехи звонко звякнули, и встали по обе стороны от нее. Я не видела выражения их лиц за шлемами, но могла поклясться, что они скривились от отвращения.

— Рыцари Черного Клинка поручились за тебя, ворген. Не подведи их.

Они вежливо отвесили поклон и пригласили меня следовать вперед. Но я не могла уйти, оставив грифона, к которому так привязалась, хотя первое впечатление говорило о том, что мы вдвоем никогда не уживемся вместе. Волногривый мертв, теперь окончательно. И у меня остался только он да Костегрыз.

— Миледи, о вашем скакуне позаботятся лучшие конюхи королевства, можете не беспокоиться.

— Я благодарю вас.

Не раздумывая больше ни минуты, я шагнула за ворота города. Под ногами — светло-серые камни моста, который стерегут два памятника. Я не знала, кому они были возведены, но решила, что обязательно это узнаю. _Позже_. Но сейчас я должна была придумать, что сказать королю Вариану Ринну.

Мысли пойманными птицами метались в клетке черепа. Было смутное желание сбежать и оставить всё это, находясь под гнетом ярких солнечных лучей, величественных построек и прохладного морского бриза против того, что я видела в землях Алого Ордена. Но существовало и другое: найти своё место в этом мире.

Мы шли по людным улицам Штормграда. Крыши домов были окрашены голубой краской. Видимо, это Торговый квартал. Каждый район был выкрашен определенными оттенками цветов, вероятно для того, чтобы не заблудиться или для удобства воздушных патрулей. Жители с подозрением рассматривали меня. Вот девчушка лет пяти дернула материнскую юбку и указала на меня своей пухлой розовой ладошкой. Мать одернула её, притягивая ближе, погрозив пальцем и пожурив. Девочка поморщилась, но опустила руку. Я чувствовала, как её любопытный взгляд провожал меня и Костегрыза, легко обтекая скучных стражников и путешественников, которых ребенок, наверно, видел каждый день.

Река неспешно текла, ударяясь лазурными волнами о гранитные берега. На дне её мирно скакали раки. Смотреть на это после всего, что довелось моим глазам узреть, было истинным наслаждением. Только непонимающие взгляды провожали меня, заставляя вспомнить, кто я и где нахожусь. Я — одна из тех тварей, что убивали их родных и любимых, та, из-за которой Зимний Покров встречают без отцов и сыновей.

Старик неподалеку, заметив меня и бегло оглядев, обомлел. Его затрясло от страха и злости. Найдя в своем дряхлом теле хоть какие-то силы, он поднял свою кочергу, которой пару секунд назад открывал ящик с доставкой в магазин, и, с хрипом занеся ее над головой тонкими старческими руками, побежал на меня. Его ноги заплетались, а глаза едва могли сфокусироваться на мне, заплывая горючими слезами. Дед споткнулся и готовился упасть, но стражник, что был ближе к нему, предотвратил это, подняв и уводя от конвоя. Старик безвольной куклой повис в руках гвардейца, но, взяв себя в руки, кое-как начал переставлять ослабшие ноги, в бреду шепча под нос, как мантру: «Убийца».

_Убийца._

Прохожие, что следили за «представлением» проводили солдата и мужика взглядом, а потом долго смотрели на меня со смесью злобы и отвращения. Они смотрели на меня, как смотрят люди на что-то слабое и отвратительное в Цирке Уродов. Меня давило ощущение злобы толпы. Их взгляды заставляли сжиматься, были страшнее мертвых глаз моих невольных соратников. А ведь в глазах каждого рыцаря смерти застыли тысячи зверств, и тот, кто будет смотреть в них слишком долго, почувствует, как живое тепло покидает его тело, сменяясь холодом стали. Подумать только, взгляд толпы, наполненный презрением и отвращением, _хуже_ этого.

Ребёнок, точно подхваченный общей злобой, поднял с земли какой-то истлевший огрызок, покрывшийся плесенью, и кинул со всей силы. Гниль попала в наплеч с брызгом и, мазнув по острым краям, упала под ноги. За этим ребенком повторила озлобившаяся толпа. Они подбирали мусор и кидали в меня с каким-то отвратительным удовольствием, попадая, или с разочарованием, когда-то, что они бросали, пролетало мимо. Сейчас я как никогда чувствовала себя не просто трупом, а _Поганищем_ в городе. Не останови никто того старика, то мне бы раскроили череп или грудь, я бы, наверно, даже не сопротивлялась. Вероятно, даже мои «защитники» использовали бы свое оружие по назначению, если бы не моя посольская задача.

Гвардейцы, поняв настроение толпы и то, что из этого может вылиться, подняли щиты, прикрывая меня от залпов. Наш ведущий приказал мне поторопиться, если я не хочу оказаться салатом. Одним только чувством я удержалась от уточнения про «тухлый салат».

Мы пошли дальше, ступая по хлюпающей гнилой каше. Меня тошнило, как и идущих рядом, Если судить по тому, как один из них сгорбился, прикрывая рот и нос рукой. Ступать голыми лапами по чавкающей массе из плесени и того, что язык не повернется назвать едой, захватывать когтями это и пачкать мех в особо больших брызгах чуть не вызвало новый приступ рвоты. Если бы кто-то думал, что нежить не ест, то сейчас я с точностью могу доказать, что это не так, пусть это будет и нелицеприятное зрелище. Мне придется помыть лапы в каналах, или предстать перед королем в таком виде.

_Какой позор!_

Тряхнув головой, будто бы стараясь вытрясти все червивые мысли из гнилого разума, я обхватила лапой эфес клинка так, что даже, наверно, костяшки пальцев побелели. Сколько головой не тряси, а от поганых мыслей не избавишься. _Червей же не вытряхивают из прогнившего яблока. **Их вырезают.**_

За этими великими думами, которые я так упорно перемалывала извилинами, как вредных мошек, я не заметила, как мы приблизились к замку. Это было поистине величественное здание, собранное из светло-серых камней под стать городу и окруженное исполинской стеной. Из камня, конечно же. Конусовидные крыши башен пытались достать до небес, но со зданиями пасмурного и серого Гилнеаса им не сравниться, словно они показывали насколько еще молод замок. Белый камень сверкал, как мрамор, в лучах Света. От обилия яркости мои глаза заболели, и я опустила голову, жмурясь.

Еле преодолев лестницу, я оказалась в длинном коридоре, устланном красным ковром. Костегрыз покорно следовал за мной, фыркая и отплевываясь. Наверно, нечестивая мощь, данная мне при смерти, это самый лучший исход, ибо невозможно чувствовать себя одиноким существом без цели, когда за тобой следует создание, которое выбирает тебя, потому что в жизни каждому нужен спутник. У рыцарей льда и крови такой привилегии нет, нежить не пойдет за ними, поэтому они обречены на одинокое существование, где даже вурдалак не будет стоять за твоей спиной и издавать непонятные хрюкающие звуки.

Коридор вывел к круглой комнате и напротив входа стоял трон, на котором восседала массивная фигура.

_Вариан Ринн._

Волосы короля были собраны в хвост, который был у многих мужчин, что отдавали тем самым дань уважения великому правителю, а лицо от щеки по носу до брови рассекал шрам. Но _этот_ шрам нельзя было назвать жутким, этот был точно медаль или орден, который впору бы носить на груди поверх других. Вся фигура короля была подобна льву, но его лицо, движения, глаза демонстрировали в нем волка-вожака. Рядом с ним стояла статная женщина в бархатном ледовом платье, наверно, королева. Заметив меня и моих спутников, она вежливо откланялась и прошла к выходу, обдав нас шлейфом своих цветочных духов. Только сейчас я поняла, что забыла про ванну совсем. Разве что единственная ванна, которую я приняла после смерти, это дожди Гилнеаса, что слегка слизали застывшую кровь. От меня, наверняка, невероятно смердело. Ранее я не могла почувствовать это, когда дралась в толпе таких же нечистых и воняющих трупов. Смерть издевается надо мной.

Подойдя ближе, я преклонила колено и опустила голову. Костегрыз рядом смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу. Кто знает, о чем он думает? Наверно, никто. Разве что он сам.

Король Ринн окинул ледяным взглядом незваных гостей.

— Рыцарь Смерти, тебе сохранили жизнь только из уважения к Тириону Фордрингу, — его могучий голос эхом отражался от каменных стен, пуская по телу тысячи саранитовых игл, заставляя шерсть на загривке ходить ходуном.

Он протянул руку, намереваясь взять письмо. Гвардейцы насторожились, в то время как я невозмутимо отдала королю свернутую трубочкой бумагу, помеченную печатью Фордринга.

Ринн сломал печать, и темные глаза его забегали по пергаменту без какого-либо интереса. С каждой новой строкой брови его все больше сдвигались от неверия, потом он, вопросительно, расценив это как шутку, посмотрел на меня.

Я до сих пор не встала с колен. Подняв морду и внимательно посмотрев ему в глаза, я твердо сказала, прикладывая когтистую лапу к месту, где когда-то стучало воинское сердце:

— Отныне моя жизнь — ваша. И я готова умереть во второй раз, защищая страну. _За Альянс! За Короля!_

**_«Пролетали минуты, а может, года — Боль бесследно ушла навсегда…»_ — Эпидемия «Дорога домой»**


End file.
